Untitled For Now Part 3
by pinksamurai1014
Summary: THEIR BACK!ALL HELL WILL BREAK LOOSE! from UTFN&UTFN2 I bring you Untitled For Now part3 ! Kag/Kurama pairing. Possible sumarry inside!under complete because i'm paranoid!
1. can you feel it in the air! Trouble

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something just..

B- talking with spirit or unknown / Justus

BI- Titles / subtitles

Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/spells/ snake/ sounds

'I' - thoughts

".."- regular conversation, etc.

* * *

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen ? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kuramam Sasuke/Tsukiko , Naruto/Sakura Sesshomaru and gang , Orochimaru , Naraku , and so on!

* * *

In a dark bottomless place four people surrounded by fire attached to chains , walked about the this hellish place known as hell. It was a place for sinners of all kinds not even the shinigami ventured its depths.

"So what are we going to do? Damn those foxes and that , bitch!" Snarled Naraku as he and the others were walking pass the guards.

"What the fuck you askin me for ?Damn it like I know. "Inuyasha snapped as he jumped in the air to avoid the enornmous hand.

"I wasn't asking oyu , mut?"Naraku said as he jumped out the way to avoid the hand.

"It doesn't matter who asked who . We need to get those foxes and that, bitch! But, how?"Kikyou said as she was being held in Inuyasha's arms after being grabbed so as to not be eaten by the guards.

"Heh, "Orochimaru said sticking his tonque out crackling .

"Oh,"Naraku said trilled,"what's in that devilish mind of yours , brother?"

The four sinners hid between some tile walls protecting them from the guards momentarily.

" We won't be strong enough to beat them now . They gotten stronger since and ,"He said with a wicked gleam the others sharing the same looks. "Why crush them when they would surely just send us back here?"

"Heh, heh,"Naraku crackled,"Then we go to where they aren't strong enough to send us back to this hell."

Kikoyu joined in ,"Ha, ha .Yes, that's a marvelous plan , but what do we do of our selves?"

"Simple,"Inuyasha said like he grew a brain for once,"We let them join us. After all they won't have their stronger selves fighting with."

"Like I said what a marvelous plan,"Kikyou said snidely, "But, they were strong in that way as well."

Heh, heh,"Orochimaru crackled,"Simple we attack every chance we get to prolong that process."Then he took out a scroll showing it to his companions.

"Whoa, brother this is wonderful."Naraku commented gleefully.

"So when do we leave?" Inuyasha asked cracking his knuckles

" When the guard eats and the gagata opens."

They waited as they heard screams upon screams as men and more got eaten by the guards, but the gate didn't open.

_"Rip!"_

Was the sound indicating that the gate was soon opening. Orochimaru and the others took the dive. Unusual presences could be felt in the living no one knew what it was since normal people couldn't feel such things and they didn't know why the sky sudenly turned black.

"Alright let's do it over there."Naraku said hardly containing his excitement. They landed in a clearing that was similiar to the outskirts of a town or village.

Orochimaru digged in his robe pulling the scroll and outline it .

"We all hold hands and say the chant. Once its done we should be there however, were we're going their kit and her mate should just becoming genin so if anything happens stay low and if we seperate we look for each other first . I don't want to end up in that hell anymore."He fi nished.

''Heh, Sounds go to me, but there's just one thing, brother?"Naraku stated as if he just found out a new discovery.

"What is that, ya stupid , spider?" Inuyasha asked rudely interrupting.

"I believe I didn't ask you, but yes its something I can feel we all can do."

"Oh"Orochimaru said interested.

"we.."

orochimaru and the other three laughed with manical evil gleams."Ah, now that's intruging."kikyou said.

"Yes, now let's begin." They all took hands and the wind blew heavy as they chanted. THey were surrounded by dubris and others things as thw wind picked up and abput mintues later they were in their hideout in the wind country of the sands known as Suna.

Groans as they started to wake."It worked! It really worked!"Orochimaru and Naraku laughed as the others joined.

In suna no sato the councilors and a boy with the kanji for love on his forehead and his two sibling's felt and uneasy chill run down their spines, but the boy's only thoughts were,'_Whatever this is I will prove my existance.'_

In Konoha no Sato Kagome a beautiful miko /demoness and her husband the sly former theif , Kurama stood by her side in silence.

"Fox, Vixen there's clearly something wrong here." Hiei said flatly.

"This one feels it as well."Seshomaru said.

"Yes, "Kurama said seriously. " I have a feeling that this will be said more times than one. The calm is approaching, but the storm is yet not far behind."

Kagome gripped his hand tightly as she was worried about her kit and future-son in law as well. Silence.

_**Elese where..**_

Kurama was rested with his mate by his side as wwithout any warning he jolted up as if he got blasted by a lighting strike. He glance at his mate whose eyes looked troubled. Its been years Shippou was grown into a man, Tsukiko was having more kits of her own and their last one was bcoming a teenager. Kagome sat up and looked towards her mate.

"Kurama?"

"Kagome there's something teriblely wrong."

"So I'm not the only one."She said looking down. Kurama shook his head."No your not and our old adventures won't compete with this one."

So,"Kagome concluded looking back up with determined eyes. "There's nothing we can do to if the past calls."

"No,"Kurama said shaking his head again. "As I,"He said looking out towards the window that was near their bed,"Once said a new adventure ends and a new one starts. This will just be the new begining of a new adventure."

Both unaware of that implication for once they call the other world it won't be same again.


	2. It starts

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something just..

B- talking with spirit or demon / Justus

BI- Titles / subtitles

Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/ sounds

'I' - thoughts

".."- regular conversation, etc.

* * *

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen ? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kurama Sasuke/Tsukiko , Naruto/Sakura Sesshomaru and gang , Orochimaru , Naraku , and so on!

* * *

In a dark hidden place with dim litted candle lights four figures sat around the round table. Two of those figures were not gitting the why part.

"I STILL DON'T GET IT ! DAMN IT!"One bellowed.

"I to donot understand , why must we attack them that way? We will surely be sent back to that hell again if we attack like we used to."

"Calm down Inuyasha , Kikyou ."Naraku said twirling a chess piece in his hands. "We'll going to attack that way because our old ways didn't work and if we use that then they surely won't know what hit them."

A sick voice that dripped to much like a snake hissing spoke,"Yes, it's perfect , brother and I'll be the one to trap them and replace with the past selves ."

Inuyasha slammed his hands on the table,"Yes, but what of it ? They will figure a way out!"

"True that fox, bitch was stuck in a void similiar to this , but this time,"Naraku crackled,"this time its just their bodies that will be trapped not their being."

"Still,"Inuyasha said frustrated as he was about to pull out all his hair," what do you mean by beings?"

Kikyou sighed as she finally understood. "Inuyasha their souls will be free and in the past in their past bodies and they will have to relearn everything again, but their past souls will be here in the future but, their bodies will be in what people refer to as limbo."

Naraku and Orochimaru clapped their hands,"My, my very good to have caught on , Kikyou ." Naraku said.

"Yes, and now you understand , Inuysha ?"

Inuyasha took in everything said moments ago and finally shook his head,"Feh, shouldn't be to hard to do."

"Good. Then let's move."Orochimaru said jumping out the hideout the others following as they ran by foot.

Three days later the four made it to konoha and the fox district. Kurama , Kagome, and Seshomaru looked up .

"I fear that the calm has ended far to soon."Kurama remarked .

"Yes and the storm is approaching . Jaken!"

"Hai, M'lord." The toad said bowing.

"Go to, Rin and the others tell them not to come! "

"Hai m'lord"Jaken said lowly as he scurrried off.

_"Swhooph!" _

Sasuke and Tsukiko landed next to Kagome and the others.

"You too, sweet hearts,"Kagome said smiling. "I would ask how its going being a mom , now with all those kids , Son-in-law here made you have, but,"Kagome said grinning ,"Now's not the time for that."

Dispite the situation , Tsukiko blushed_,' Mom, your so cruel!'_

A soft sound as if someone was landing in a tree was heard. Following those sounds were manical laugher .

"Heh, it's been awhile, Kurama, Kagome , lttle red, raven." That voice . No he was in hell!

"what's the matter you all look like you've seen a ghost?" He taunted a female hollow laughed followed.

"Inuya.. "Kagome.."Mutt.."

"Heh, heh, heh,heh. What's the matter you've lost your voice _wench, brother_?" They were dead rotting in hell ! Why ?Was this what the uneasy feeling was?

_"Pathetic , incarnation, can't even remember old friends."_ No what she's back too!

"Feh, Kikyou don't flatter them your making them fill like butter."

"Oi, please , Inuyasha from what I can see their already look like swift cheese ."Kikyou said snidely a smirk appearing on her lips.

" Hm. True."

Kagome clenched her fist fangs baring _,"what are you traitors doing here?"_

Iuyasha laughed pointingly,"Bwahahaha! man that's good . Say can you repeat that?"

Seshomaru claws were lengthen,"Restrain from your idioticy , _half-breed!"_

"Ha, ha . Dear, Inu it looks like we pulled a few strings."Kikyou said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, it certainly looks like you've two did." That voice . No way ! Not him. Anything , but!

"Nice, to see you Sasuke-kun , Tsukiko-chan."Orochimaru said with his tonque licking over his lips. So gross.

"You... "Sasuke said his fangs bared.

Orochimaru acted as if he was on a stage entertaining a commoner. He threw his hair back,"You truly woud me Sa-su-ke-kun . Tsu-ki-ko-chan."

"This fucker he's .."Sasuke growled lowly as he attacked.

"Eto." Orochimaru said like he was playing tag,"That was a close one ney, Sasuke-kun?"

_**Whilst...**_

_**"**_Oh, such a shame it looks like your offspring and her mate are catching up. Ney, copy,"kikyou said as she took out a small fan as if to cover her amusement. "How bout we do the same and the boys go fight some where."

kagome clawed hands twitched."Don't fail for her tricks ," she muttered to herself.

"Oh, my if you can't do that than you surely must have weaken . Letting yourself be .."Kikyou started, but...

"That's it , Kurama !"

"uh, Kagome love wait !" Kurama said outstreching his hand . His hand fell back down and boiled into fist ."Damn it." Kagome felt for it and what's worse he didn't have a good feeling about fighting them seperately. He ran after. Then jumped out the way.

"Heh, you don't want to spend time with an old friend, fox? And here I thought-"Inuyasha said in mock sympathy as he held his sword on his shoulders.

"No unfortunately for what you did to Kagome I never saw you as such," Kurama said coolly.

"Hm, what a pity,"Inuyasha said mockly,"But, ohwell let's catch up ANYWAYS!"He yelled as he swung his sword enticiating his aburage burouge. Kurama dodged.

Kagome dodged the arrows and attacked with her own demonic ones.

"Heh, so the pathic copy has improved. No matter."Kikyou said in a bored tone.

Sasuke used most of his moves , but didn't have enough charka to do those , but his demon charka would do.

**" Demonic Lighting!" blues mix with purple surged together twirling and forming like his chidori appeared around his arms and hands. He attacked.**

Orochimaru and Kikyou smirked."What's so funny?" Kagome asked not getting the joke.

Sasuke just made a face. Kikyou and Orochimaru answered at the same time as if they could hear each other." Have you really haven't been paying attention to our battle? Look where we are."

Sasuke and Kagome looked and they were far away from their mates."Bastard!"Kagome growled.

Sasuke just scowled and attacked with another demonic lighting. However its as if he didn't attack anything for Orochimaru moved out the way and kicked him dead on making him head straight for the black hole.

Kagome attacked disbanding her arrows in favor of using her sword, Yukinoko.

**"Shoka no Yuki." It was starting to get cold and Kikyou knowing the attack still smirked. Kagome still charged and disappeared . Reappearing behind Kikyou, but she didn't hit a thing she was slowly being enveloped.**

Kikyou said proudly,"Looks like that's one down."

"Heh, that's two , Kikyou."Orochimaru said appearing by her side. Both of the black holes disppearing. Kurama stopped fighting and Tsukiko froze in her run.

Kagome's and Sasuke's charka was gone as if they disappeared from this world.

* * *

Shoko no yuki- early summer snow - freezes temp and body then melts the person . Once melted their no more.


	3. It started final

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something just..

B- talking with spirit or demon / Justus

BI- Titles / subtitles

Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/ sounds

'I' - thoughts

".."- regular conversation, etc.

* * *

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen ? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kurama Sasuke/Tsukiko , Naruto/Sakura Sesshomaru and gang , Orochimaru , Naraku , and so on!

* * *

Kikyou said proudly,"Looks like that's one down."

"Heh, that's two , Kikyou."Orochimaru said appearing by her side. Both of the black holes disppearing. Kurama stopped fighting and Tsukiko froze in her run.

Kagome's and Sasuke's charka was gone as if they disappeared from this world.

Tsukiko tried her mind link , but nothing ! She ran.

Inuyasha laughed,"Bwahaha ! And here I thought you would never notice, fox?"

Kurama turned back towards the psycho-Inu his emerald eyes blazing angerly,"What have you fools done with my mate and son-in-law?" He asked calmly as possible as an angered kistune could.

"Hm,"Inuyasha sounding as if he found the situation amusing,"Nothing that you won't be finding out any time soon. Say how bout we just wait it out . You know for our little parties to come? "

Kurama didn't answer. "What no talker, fox? Your no fun !" Inuyasha whined like a little puppy not getting the treat, "And here Kagome used to say 'how fun ' you are or ' He's so fun I wanna hang out with him."

Kurama hand twich **."Silence your mouth you patheric worm,"**Kurama's voice was between his human and demonnoid forms.

"Oi, I'm sorry did I hit a nerve. My bad,"Inuyasha said crackling. " But, seriously wasn't it so much fun back then ?"

Kurama's rose whip was out and he was about to launch it at the imbecile when.. "Dad!"

Kurama only glance to see his daughter Tsukiko landing on the soft ground beside him . The same soft sounds was heard by Inuyasha's side.

"Ma, it seems we're all here. How was the reunion , Inu?"Orochimaru asked with amusement in his sick twisted voice.

Inuyasha crossed his arms,"Feh, it wasn't a blast . The elder red's to much of an old goon."

Kikyou snickered,"Now Inuyasha it's not nice to call elders by such names."

"Nah, seriously ya should'da seen 'em. He was like a party crasher that ruined the mood man."

Orochimaru chcukled,"Well that's ashame . My reunion howevewr, whent well . "Then he turned towards Tsukiko."Don't you think Tsu-ki-ko-chan ?"

_Tsukiko growled,"Where is my mate? You twisted pedo."_

"Oh, dear. Orochi looks like you'd angered the poor girl." Kikyou said amused.

"Mutt."Kurama growled his voice leveled back to human.

"Well , I suppose,"Kikyou said taking out a fan and fanning it,"That you two can catch up your friends now ."

"Awe, Kikyou won't you join us? It won't be fun fighting this old hag!"

"Works for me ,"Orochimaru said licking his lips,"After all me and Tsukiko-chan have some catching up to do and I'm sure she wants to see Sasuke-kun." He said like he was a fan-girl of the raven which just made Tsukiko and her father sick.

_"No way in hell!"Tsukiko growled._

"Well, fine I'll fight the elder , fox with you Yasha." Kikyou said walkinfg over to his side since she was standing next to Orochimaru.

"Keh, keh,"Inuyasha laughed as he got ready for round two. Kikyou took out her arrows.

Kurama took one step forward,"Tsukiko stay out of this . The snake won't do anyrhing anyways. But, stay close , understand?"

"Yes, father."

Kurama ran and attacked. He aimed his whip towards Kikyou while he dodged Inuyasha's attacks. Kurama's whip siezed as he couldn't reach the dead miko . He jumped in the air landing on a tree branch summoning his plants .

Inuyasha growled as he cut down the plants that kept on regrowing,"Those damn plants won't save you forever. FOX!"

Tsukiko kept her eyes on Orochimaru who suddenly smirked then disappeared. She listened hieghtening her senses. However, its as if she couldn't smell or hear a thing! What was going on?

Tsukiko tried talking to the plants, but they unfortunately couldn't help in finding the pedo's location. _'Damn it where he go? There's no way that he could just disappear without a trace completely! But, mom and Sasuke they've disappeared as if they were never here! But-'_

"Silly, Tsukiko-chan."Tsukiko spun around, but nothing till she felt the sick hands touch her hair as if he was familiar with it. "Your worring for the wrong reasons." Then a lick to her cheek. An insult !

Tsukiko spun with her eys blazing beautifully just like her father's . "You sick twist .. Insensitive.. Dumbfucktard.. Stupid..Self centered.. Perverted -"

"Eto,"Orochimaru said as he dodged a thorn vine , "That was close Tsukiko-chan and I think we established the pervert down , right? So how about you come up with something original, Hm?"

Tsukiko's claws legnthen , her fangs bared, and her claws slowly glowed a greenish-pink. "Insect . Pathic insect."She said as she lunged foreward, but when her claws connected its as if she didn't hit him at all. Tsukiko's eyes widen as she was being sucked into a black hole that she couldn't escape from.

_'Shit. I felt for the trap,_' was her last thoughts before she was engulfed completely.

Orochimaru smiled gleefuly,"Well then that's one down . Now one to go." Then he went to wait for his companions.

Kurama's plants were being hit by the roots by Kikyous arrows as that made it easier to cut down the plants with ease. Inuyasha smirked as he jumped threw.

"Heh, told ya those damn plants wouldn't save you for long."

Kurama froze in his spot . Tsukiko's presence was gone! His demon youki spiked. The trees and any green life started to turn into demonic plants some man-eaters. One in particular that Inuyasha recongize. It looked like Tsukiko's kuraiishi .

"Ay, now I see this must be the parent man-eater of your daughter's pet Kuraiishi. Hm, interesting." Inuyasha stated. Kurama didn't answer as vines surrounded both Inuyasha and Kikyou whose arrows dropped to the ground.

_"Shit."_ Kikyou cursed as she didn't have any more arrows.

Orochimaru ,"Hm, looks like those two angered him to the charts. Ma, ohwell better be careful I personally don't want to go back to that hell ."

"Then move it, brother . We can't allow them to go back just yet."

Orochimaru sighed disappointedly, "Fine."And he went off carefullly avoiding kurama's plants.

Kurama's fangs bared in a merrciless way as he and his plants couldn't wait to tare them apart slowly as he wanted them to pay. Kurama moved just as his plants did however, a light appeared infront of him and he was engulfed in htat light. When the light disppeared he was slowly being sucked into the balck hole. He used one of his vines, but it was no use.

When the final black hole disappeared. "Ha,ha , ha, That was totally worth it!"Inutasha said with glee.

Kikyou dusted some dirt of her kimono. "Yes, truly those fools don't know what hit them."

"Right you two are. Now let's go , brother has the final stage ready."Orochimaru said with his tonque aticking out.

"I'm already here , brother."

Orochimaru grinned and inuyasha and Kikyou turned over their shoulders.

" Ay, then right on time."

"Never was one to be late, brother. Now let's get the second phase done. " Naraku said with anticpation. "Now once we say the chant they will be seperated from their being then inuyasha,"Naraku said tot he half-demon.

"Huh?"

Naraku pulled out a small envelop,"Give this to me or Orochimaru in the hideout make sure they get it or we can kiss our plans goodbye."

Inuyasha nodded and took the evelop. "good . Let's begin."

Sesshomaru wasn't liking this all four of their presences disappeared! He summoned his cloud and he raced off, but by the time he got their his brother's, the dead miko, the snake, and the spider's presence was gone.

"KAGOME! KURAMA! TSUKIKO! SASUKE!"

"Their gone. "A voice said Sesshomaru turned around just to see the fire-aparition. "Their presences are gone, but I have news . We need to head back to the fox district the kit's need to know so they can be prepared. I'll inform you own the way."

Sesshomaru nodded reclunctantly and followed Hiei running through the trees. "There will be a problem , but I'm sure once we bring the letter then ...No we will have to explain the situation when it comes, but in that dimension they will figure it out faster than they."

Sesshomaru nodded,"Then let's hurry." And they speed of over towards the Fox District.

_**With..**_

Naraku and his brother laughed in pure glee as they couldn't wait to the final act would play. They waited with Kikyou for the dog-hanyou to come back.

In a dark hideout a figure dressed in a oversize black cloak with the hood covering his face he slipped in easly. "Pss, you." The voice called. Inuyasha's ears twicth and he turned around . His ears twicrh again.

"Alright if your there come out!" The figure walked causually out the shadows and held out a letter in hand. "Huh? who you suppose to be?"

"No one just a simple message boy delivering a message from superior to superior."

Inuyasha raised a brow, but hestiately tok the letter. "ay, what's this suppose ta be?" He asked looking at the letter.

"Make sure they get the letter. Ja" And like that the figure dissappeared. Inuyasha snorted,"Feh, whatever," but headed towards Orochimaru and Naraku anyway.

"Oi, spider! Snake!"

"Yes, what do you have for us , Inuyasha?" Naraku said with a sly smile. Inuyasha 'keh'd . Then threw the letter to the two anyways. Orochimaru ama dNaraku read it in glee not even bothering to find it strange that it was in their hand writing.

"Kikyou , Inuyasha it looks like we have new plans to fill out. No more of our plans going down the drain."Naraku said laughing.

"Kufufu, Wonderful."Orochimaru commented.

"Huh?"Kikyou and Inuyasha said stimtaneously.

Yes their plans were going to suceed this time for both worlds.

"It went better than I expected,"Inuyasha said taking of the over-sized cloak.

"Excellent."

"Yes, p-er-fect,"Orochimsru said purring then licked his lips.

" We finally can move as we wish !"Kikyou exclaimed in joy, "And what's better is neither side will know." She, Naaku, Orochimaru and Inuyasha laughed amnically.

"Then let's knock them foxes of their feet."Inuyasha said joyfully as he continued to join the others in their victory. Oh yes, the worlds were slowly , but surely in for..

A surprise.

* * *

What will happen next?

Kurai- black-ishi-stone name of Tsukiko's man-eater's plant pet.

Shoka no yuki-summer snow- Kagome's attack .

Shingestu- Name of Tsukiko's sword

Yukinoko-Name of Kagome's sword

Demonic Lighting- A newly developed form of um..Let's see chidori similiar to demonin rasengan- used by Sasuke

All attacks , weapons and so forth will be seen in upcoming chapters! So stay tune!


	4. future in the past! Past in the future!

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

Something just..

B- talking with spirit or demon / Justus

BI- Titles / subtitles

Italics- hisssing/angered/ curses/ sounds

'I' - thoughts

".."- regular conversation, etc.

~mind link between Tsukiko and Sasuke

-Hiei's mind link

* * *

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen ? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kurama Sasuke/Tsukiko , Naruto/Sakura Sesshomaru and gang , Orochimaru , Naraku , and so on!

* * *

Where were they? Black? Twiisting . Why were they moving as if they were being swallowed by something? What is it a vortex? A typhoon? A flushin water way? /An sorry KKM moment.

Kagome and Kurama didn't know, all they knew was that something was going to happen . It felt like going into a portal, but then everything stopped . Almost as if they wer connecting with something. Voices that clearly sounded like their own could be heard. But, why?

"Kagome. love ? Shippou , son are you two ready? It's time to go." This Kurama was dressed in causal clothing. Dangling from his hands was a silver key.

"Coming , dear! Come on ship, let's go."Kagome's light voice called then light laughter before it stopped completely.

"Kagome?"Kurama called as he was getting worried it wasn't like his mate to just stop laughing without a rreason o r cause. Kurama removed himself from the wall and walked over turning the corner as he would soon run into his mate and adopted son. When he reached the hall he vagely (sp) head his son's small childish voice.

"Kaa-san."

Kurama quicken his steps, but when he stopped his son was looking at his mother and he moved forward however, just as he did a blinding light surrounded both of the kitsunes as father and son had to close their eyes.

When light disappeared Kurama called, "Kagome you-" Nothing as he was frozen just as Kagome was momnets ago. When the light disappeared completely from both sides the two blinked.

"Kagome?" Kurama said owlishly.

"kurama ?" Kagome said just as owlishly as her mate. They looked at erach other diblieving . This couldn't be right, ween't they just stuck in those idiots trap? So why?

Kagome and Kurama looked around still not believing."Kaa-san , outo-san?" It was Shippou's small voice. They turned and they just stared in disbleif once more. Shippou wasn't he all grown up and was courting a mate?

"Sh-Shippou?" Kagome aid softly as she slowly recovered. Shippou titled his head.

"Aren't we leaving ? I'm ready to see Outo-san's family."

They blinked again. Kagome turned towards Kurama who was walking causiously towards her . He placed his hands over her stomach and his eyes widen. Kurama's widen eyes looked up with Kagome's and she placed her hands over his.

Tsukiko? It was... Nothing! She wasn't to be born until later this year! Then that means... They were young eighteen year olds! And judging by this they just reunited with eachother after so long of being apart wether it was from the Fuedal era or this suppose curent timeline , but it didn't matter which because they weren't in their time they were in the past!

"Hm, sorry , Shippou -chan we didn't mean to worry you or keep you waiting let's go,"Kagome said with a smile as she removed herself from Kurama and the little kit ran into his mothers arms. They walked towards the car and Kurama ever the gentlemen no matter which time period opened the door for both then closed it and went inside the driver's side.

Along the way Shippou was in his own little world. So that let Kagome and Kurama,"How is it possible, Kurama ?"

"I don't know, but something's worring me . If .."He only paused to see if shippou was listening,"If we're here then what happened to them?"

Them as in their past selves. What of their daughter and son-in-law did they return to a time as well? And if so how far if they ended up so many years back?

"So we're expriencing everything all over again, but why? I don't get it. Why make us go through the past if we already..."Kagome said thoughtfully in awhisper.

"It seems that way, love, but the questions is not only that, but will it play out the same?"

Questions like this ran through their minds as they drove to the Minano/Hatanaka home. Home to Kurama's human family. Kurama got out and walked around the car, opening Kagome's side , outstrecthing a hand towards her. Kagome took his hand happily and she went to get Shippou , but the litle kit was already running off.

"Shippou slow down!" Kagome called to the excited kit.

Shippou slowed,"K, Kaa-san ."

How different would this past be ? What of threir past selves and their future bodies?

_**Whilst...**_

Sasuke and Tsukiko were floating just floating before they started to twirl and its as if they were moving through a vortex . But, what was it really? A bright light surrounded them and they could hear voices ..Thoughts

_'Here is my chance.'_

_'We won't be able to.'_

But, all they could do was hear as it went quiet before the light disappeared . No one heared the the sound as two entities that were differnet , yet completely the same switched.

Sasuke almost fell out the tree branch he was hiding in and when he came too he blinked several times. 'What in the -How did I get here wasn't I fighting the damn snake before I fell for his trap? And where's Tsukiko?'

"~Sasuke?~"

"~Tsukiko? Your ok ? You seeing what I'm seeing , right?~"

"~Yeah and I don't believe it . Weren't we fighting those fools?~"

"~Yeah, but right now that's not our problem, love.~"

Tsukiko inwardly sighed,"Yes, I know . Where in the past, but why send us back so far ? ~"

Yes, it was far ...They were twelve year olds...

"~But, what happened to our bodies and our past selves?~"Tsukiko asked in thought.

Sasuke didn't answer and Tsukiko wasn't expecting him to.

Why did those idiot bafoons send them in the past? Was her parents in a similiar postion? and if so , yet again, Why?

* * *

_**With the Enem...**_

Naraku smirked before it turned into chuckles then evil laughter. "I assume by your joy, brother that it worked."Orochimaru said his tonque creeping out like a snake's .

Naraku's eyes glowed,"you know it. And let's go we need to do the same . After all we'd inform them of the plans . Now we need to stop and interfer witht the younger one's."

"Yeah, but don't it take time for them to get to that time?"Inuyasha asked .

"You dimwitted , inu .Ofcourse not! It only takes a few minutes and what's even better is that the portal will soon open and their past will be in an unfamiliar place."Narsaku smirked wickeldly.

"Ay, and since we're be in our old bodies then we can reck havoc on the time lines !"Kikyou said with joy gleamong in her eyes.

"Exactly . But, there a problem , brother." Orochimaru said pointing out.

"What now , brother?"Naraku said annoyed with all the interruptions. Really could his team be any less stupider?

"We won't be able to because.."

* * *

In the vortex or was it limbo ? Limbo a state or place of cofinement. it was black completely pitched black no light of any kind. Four bodies , four young souls floated as nothing was keeping them there nothing , but...Empty space.

Where are they ?

"Weren't I taking a jonin test with my mate? "

"Wasn't I about to go help my teammates and mate?"

"Weren't I getting ready to leave with my mate and son?"

"Where is my mate , my son? Weren't we leaving to go to my family?"

It was all they could say or think as they couldn't do anything, but then suddenly a light surrounded them as like a comet or mediterite they shot down and landed with powerful slams as they landed harshly in the ground creating craters.

When two seperate pale healthy skin hands lifted up and they grabbed the surface and climbed out the crater. one had red-hair as long as the other's black -blue hair.

Their eyes landed on each other after getting the meassage that they were not in a familiar place that they knew."Kagome?"

"Kurama ? How -What?"

"Kurama answered coming up with a solution faster than his soon-to-be-mate. " There's one thing clear with our appearances and this place . We're not in our time or no longer in Sunset Shrine."

True they looked twice their age in what they really are. question is what will happen and why are they here in this place, world, time?

Sasuke and Tsukiko got out their craters and looked around once seeing Kagome and kurama they walked over towards them not knowing the situation.

"Mom, Dad?"Tsukiko called.

Kagome and Kurama had a daughter? But, who was the young man by her side?

"Who are you?"Kagome asked. Tsukiko looked confused. 'Huh? What do you mean , mom ? It's me Tsukiko."

"Your our daughter?"kurama questioned looking at the young-aldult that looked so much like him.

Tsukiko nodded,'Yeah me and Sasuke,"she pointed towards her mate-to-be,"We were getting ready for our exam and we ended up here , but this doesn't look anything like.."

"Yes, its the same with us we were going to my family ."

All four eyes widen , "Then if we are your parents and you our daughter and you?"Kagome started.

"Future son-in-law." Sasuke answered.

"Future-son-in-law. Wait! What?" Kagome bellowed.

Kurama, Tsukiko and Sasuke covered their ears,"It appears that we are from different time periods. "Kurama started and everyone loked towards him. " Tsukiko you aren't born yet and you -"

"That's correct, fox."They turned around to see a samll fire-aparition.

"Wait a minute,"Kagome said narrowing her eyes,"if we are what you say Then none of us are suppose to meet in this place?"

"correct, lil , sister."

"Aniki?"

"Sesshomaru, Hiei care to explain?" Kuram asked coolly.

" Come,"Sesshomaru said walking away .

"Wait aniki where-"

"Come, on you four we're explain along the way. Now let's go the situation is going to get more and more complicated. The only good news is that you won't be meeting your future selves seeing that you are now your future selves."Hiei said jumping form a branch.

kurama followed jumping from a branch as Kagome did the same . Tsukiko and Sasuke following. "if we're our future selves then what happen to our past selves?"Kagome asked.

"Its complicated to explain, but this one will try."Sessho,aru said glancing at her."Your past bodies are still in the past , but your future souls and knowledge are ..."Sesshomaru looked for the right word, but couldn't find a better term,"Are in the past while you are in the future ."

"So we as in us... the past souls and knowledge are now in our future bodies and in the future an unknown place to us." Tsukiko summed up.

Hiei spoke,"Correct, kit and even though you four are from different times it is ok for you to be together in this time becsause in this time you are grown, but what you expect to know may not be what you think you know."

Kagome and the other's nodded. "So expect the unexpected,"Kurama answered.

"Yes." And they continued to head towards their destination.

What would they encounter? What so different in the this future time? Why are they here? For what purpose where they sent here and why were they switched with their future counterparts?

* * *

What will happen next?

Shoko no yuki-Summer snow, Kagome's attack

Kurai-ishi-Tsukiko's pet man-eater plant

Demonic lighting-Sasuke demonic chidori

Shingestu-True moon, Tsukiko's sword

Yukinoko-Snow blade, Kagome's sword

All attacks, weapons will be seen in uncoming chapters!


	5. Future coping with the Past 1

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen ? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kurama Sasuke/Tsukiko , Naruto/Sakura Sesshomaru and gang , Orochimaru , Naraku , and so on!

* * *

Kurama placed his hand behind Kagome's back as they walked to the door leading to the placing Shippou in his arms, Kurama knocked on the door and opened revealing, Shiori , Kazuya and Kokoda , Kurama's little step-brother.

" Mother, may we come in?"Kurama asked his mother. Then picked up Shippou as his human family led them to the living room. When all settled down...

"Shuichi , dear who is your lovely friend? And your little brother is very handsome young lady." Shiori said with a smile. The other two wanting to know as well.

Kurama smiled,"I'm afraid that you are wrong , mother . The little boy is our son and the lovely, beautiful maiden here is.."

Shiori blinked not believing as her husband heard every other word such as,"He's our son. Not her brother." Kokoda on the other hand was just speechless.

_"Boy, "Kazuya said venomously then stood with speed that humans didn't possess and," You better explain this throughly and take your responsiblities as a father seriously . What were you thinking?"Kazuya asked in frustration nearly pulling out his hair."Don't answer that, boy! You weren't thinking . Your a disgrace !"_

"Dear!" Shiori shouted.

"No he needs to know! You raised him better than a _low-life scum_ . He should have used protection!"

Kurama vaguely knew from his memory that losing his calm had them in a state of shock so he alterted to stay calm as possible .

"Father if you just calm down . I wi-"

Oh! What this didn't happend ? So much for staying the calm clam.

Slap

Pant's heavly as his hand outstrectes and he looks on with disappointment and anger. _"Your ruined your mothers teachings!_ _You even ruined this poor_ _girl!"_Kazuya hollered as he pointed to Kagome who was shocked. Shiori clasped her hand over her mouth disblieving , blinking a few times. Kokoda was still yet, again speechless.

Kurama hand went to his not so stinging cheek that really didn't hurt , but stung because of who done the deed. "Outo-san?'Shippou called worriedly.

No answer. Kurama's eyes lost their calmness and he spoke with barely supressed anger_,"If you had stayed calm and let me finished with what I was going to say than you would have known that I didn't knock up, Kagome who is my finance. Shippou is our adoptive son. "_

"_Also, I'll be_ _graduating soon so there's no need to worry about my education."_

Silence. Utter silence as not even a breath could be heard. Kazuya sat down taking off his glasses and whipping them . Seemingly more calm now,"I apologize for my actions, Shuichi I-"

Kurama held up and hand,"All is forgiven."Shiori sighed in relief.

"Son, what are your plans then?"She asked. Kurama sat back down and his hands interwined with Kagome's. "We plan on adopting Shippou the right way and I and Kagome plan on getting married soon."

Kurama then stood following him was Kagome with Shippou in her arms,"Wait , Shuichi, dear stay just a little while . I'm sure Shippou -chan would like to stay and we can know him a little before-"

Kurama turned with a wry smile, but with his smiles trhat he always hae they couldn't tell,"I am sorry mother we need to return home . Shippou is getting sleepy . We're be back tomorrow . Ja."

"Wait! Shuichi, dear."Shiori called desperately. kurama turned towards Kagome then his mother,"Sure just fifteen more minutes wouldn't hurt. Shippou son don't go to sleep just yet," Kurama said nuzzling his cheek with the younger . "Come now kit, don't sleep just yet." Kurama purred lowly as shippou nodded sleepily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes so he could stay awake.

Kagome smiled placing shippoou down. Shippou smiled with a grin as he ran for his grandma Shiori. "Grandma!"

Shiori wasn't expecting the tackle to be such a strong one that nearly took her of her feet. "Oopise daisy,Shippou-chan your going to send this young grandma to the floor if I don't watch it ." Shiori said with a smile. Shippu smiled in return .

Shippou then jumped and went to his grandpa next . Kazuya smiled ,"Well aren't you just a dorable? Can't beliee your my grandson! I'm goingto take you fishing , and more . Young one."

Shippou gigigled and jumped off saying,"Yay! Fish! Fish!" Then ran to his young uncle. Kokoda glanced at his elder brother."Go ahead , Kokoda." Kurama said with a smile.

Kokoda hestitately picked up shippou who crawled on his shoulders up to his hair. "Argh! Don't do that ! Let go! Let go ! You!"

Laughter was heard from eeryone as Shippou sent young Kokoda who was laughing as well to the ground,"Bwahahahahahaha! I give ! Enough , Shippou-chan!'

shippou with a triumphith playful smirk jumped off his uncle who was slowly getting back up and ran to his parents waiting arms.

"Mother, Father, Kokoda your welcome to come and visit anytime and we'll be back soon. " Kurama said walking with his family out the door.

"Wait! We ? your staying with.."Shiori said sadly as she knew this would happen eventually and it always seemed her eldest never needed her, but then..

"Mother,"Kurama said with a smile and she couldn't help, but smile back."Yes, but like I said this is my family that I made on my own . Don't be worried to much."

Shiori had tears falling and ran to ther son huggin him in a mother's embrace. Kurama was shocked only for a moment before he hugged back.

"We'll visit and I'm sure you'll all come to Sunset Shrine to visit us. Well bye see you all soon."Kurama said letting his mother go and Shiori did the same to Kagome who was going into tears of her own . She missed her own mother's embrace.

"Take care of, Shuichi for me dear."

Kagome nodded,"I will mother."

Kazuya and Kokda were last since Shiori sort of hogged them all. "Well, take care , son, duaghter, grandson!"He called waving.

"Yeah and Shippou-chan I'll get you next time ! Be ready, squirt!" Kokoda said waving as well as yelling with a smile.

Kurama , Kagome and Shipppou waved saying their goodbyes before driving off. Shippou falling asleep with a smile of happiness on his face. Kurama and Kagome looked at eachother before turning awy and squeezing eachothers hands tightly.

What else will happen differently? Will the past change just as it did ? Or will they ( the future ) change an event instead of the other way around?

_**Whilst...**_

Sasuke and Tsukiko slouching in their respective hiding spots after all they were waiting for Kakashi to drop his guard. They watched as Naruto got caught in the trap and was now hanging form the rope clanging to a tree branch.

"~ Damn it the dope he's~"

"~Sasuke ?~"

"~Fine,~"Sasuke said sighing,"~Naruto he fell for the obvious trap , but he's still a dope no matter how strong he's gotten in the future~"

"~Fine, your lucky I don't have anything to say to that~"Tsukiko remarked , and the link was off. Sasuke crunched down lower as he took out some kunai ready to strike. _'Now!_' He thought as he trew them. Kakashi's eye widen and he was hit.

"~Sasuke Uchiha!~" Sasuke visibally flinched at that tone . "~You call Naruto the dope when your being the dope! How in the world did you forget that he used replacement justu ?~"

"~ I didn't forget. We have to play it as if we were our past selves . You know if there's anything outworldly then we-"

"~"Fine, what ever~"Tsukiko said crossing her arms even though no one could see. Sasuke sighed relieved and waited, but his time however..

"Sasuke -Kun!"

Fuck ! He'd forgotten about the pink banshee. "Shit."Tsukiko and he cursed . Sasuke ran from branch to branch as he saw an exit in the form of a tree branch. He quickly jumped in.

"Well that was entertaining. Wouldn't you say , Suke?"Tsukiko asked amused. Sasuke growled."Tsukiko you sure we can't kill her ? I mean I couldn't becasue the dope always saved her right when I wanted too, but please, love? I'll make it to were some random ninja did it."Sasuke whined.

Tsukiko chuckled,"You know if Naruto didn't in the future why would I say other wise if we didn't in the past?"

They heard a scream."Well she's out cold."Tsukiko commented.

"Thank goodness. I always did hate her annoying voice even if she 's going to back down eventually."Sasuke commented. Then they both stood dusting imaginary dust off as the plant let them free.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

Go. We need to see if were weak or strong in this time ?"

Sasuke snorted at his mate ,"Tsukiko were in our weaker bodies and far back in time. Do you honestly think that we would have everything that we had in that timeline?"

Tsukiko sighed,"I figured that much . So its back to being like we we're in the beginning."Sasuke nodded. "Well then let's go and play our parts."Tsukiko said sighing dejectly wishing she could show off her futuristic moves. Sasuke followed he too wished that he could, but like Tsukiko he couldn't.

Sasuke went to fight Kakashi in a one-to-one spar. "Well, well . Hello Sasuke came to get a bell?"Kakashi asked mockly.

"I'm different from them. "

"oh!" Kakashi said raising a brow. "Then show me."

Tsukiko untied Naruto ,"Stay still , Uzumaki-kun or your get a wound."

Naruto stilled and once freed,"Thanks, Tsukiko-chan."

"No problem. Now come on we need to get to Suke-kun and Haruno-chan before times up and come up with a plan to get the bells. " Tsukiko stated.

"No way! "Naruto fanning his arms here and there."I'm not working with that stuff-up prick . That teme!"

Tsukiko sighed in exhuastion,"Come on ," and grabbed the blond Juchuuriki's hand leading to the others. They heard a scream. "That was..Sakura!"Naruto said in worry.

"Then let's hurry, Suke-kun could be next."

Naruto looked determined and followed Tsukiko taking a turn in some bushes.

_**Back with..**_

Sasuke's human speed and taijustu was flawless, but it wasn't even close to his usual speed.'Fuck!_ With my current body, speed and not even having the mark of Tsukiko's family and inplus..Just shit. I can't avoid not being ,'Sasuke thought_ ,"Ohwell just have ot wait to that part comes."

Just then Sasuke got ready performing his clan's famous move,"**Fire style:Fire ball justu!" Huge fireballs went aiming for Kakashi.**

_'Fuck , I'm going to fall for this shit again!"Sasuke thougght in outraged._

Then he jumped in the air avoding the head butter justu. "Hey, you have to try a better move, Kakashi." Ssuke taunted.

_'No way! Did he see threw my attack. Imposssible_ _!'Kakashi_ thought as he moved again.

Sasuke turned away from Kakashi as he cursed the seven layers of hell itself. Kakashi crunched over him with a smile,"Well I'll give you credit your different and good job on avoiding the technique the first time, but too bad for the second time. Ja."and Kakashi disappeared.

When Tsukiko and Naruto got there however...

"Bwahahahaha ! "Naruto laughed clunching his stomach and pointing at Sasuke . Tsukiko just raised a brow as to say," Sasuke you fell for this again."

Sasuke gave his mate a look as to say ,"Say anything out loud and your regret it." Tsukiko sighed and crunched down.

"Uzumaki-kun help, Sasuke when I'm done."Naruo made a face before nodding in a whatever fashion.

"Thanks, Tsukiko."Sasuke muttered then gave her a look . Then spoke,"Alright we need to come up with a plan otherwise we won't be getting a bell."Sasuke commanded . He, Naruto and Tsukiko waited for the pinkette to wake before discussing the plan.

* * *

_**Kurama, Kaggie and Ship...**_

When they reached home Kurama wasn't in a good mood all he wanted was to be with his mate and son in a confy bed and go to sleep. "Kurama , dear?"

"I'm fine , Kagome."Kurama said getting out the car and walking towards Kagome's side and unlocking the door helping his mate out. Kagome took his hand and then they grabbed a knocked out , Shippou.

"Kurama?"Kagome called again when they walked inside.

"Hm?"

"The meeting it ended well, but it didn't happen like it should have ."

At her tone, Kurama placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders,"This may be the past , Kagome , but there is always the saying:" The past determines the future ." He quoted. "and we are the future , but we are in the past nothing may change that however, we are still us and no past, present or future will change that , got it?"

Kagome smiled ,"Yeah ."

They putted Shippou in his room and just as they were about to hit the hay themselves the door bell ranged. "I swear if that's Yusuke delivering the toddler's message then.." Kagome was halted from her ranting.

"Now, dear it may be , but Ysuske's a demon lord he's not going to answer to every little whim , Koenma asked him too."Kurama answered.

Kagome snorted,"Kurama , dear may I remind you on what you just mention; this is the past not the future. So the future Yususke may be the makai lord and doesn't answer to koenma's whims there, but again this is his younger self."

"Right, right. Gomennasai." Kurama said amused.

They answered the door. "Yo! Hey, guys . The damn toddler wants to see you guys asap . Pronto."Yusuke said annoyed muttering ,"Couldn't the damn shrimp wait? I mean they just got home and its latew for crying out loud!"He grumbled.

"Yeah, I agree , Yusuke-kun. "Kagome said just a bitterly.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!"Yusuke exclaimed. "But, guys come on so we can get this shit -load of crap over with."

Kurama chuckled at Yussuke's antics,"Alrught just let me grab , Shippou -chan and we'll be ready." Kurama said walking away.

Kurama came back seconds later with a slepping , Shippou and they headed in the protal tha suddenly appeared leading them to Koenma's domain.

* * *

What will happen next? N yeah if ya noticed the events happen somewhat differently. I'll let you guess , who knows. It migh be Inu-baka's brains operating the way the timeframe occurs ! Well you'll find out soon. The past in future bodies will be in next chapter most likely not sure ya'know don't have that one written yet! Well review and telll me what you think

Ja!

All attacks, weapons will be seen in uncoming chapters!


	6. Past in the Future Coping part 1!

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen ? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kurama Sasuke/Tsukiko , Naruto/Sakura Sesshomaru and gang , Orochimaru , Naraku , and so on!

* * *

Kurama, Kagome and the other's finally reached the Fox District. They sat down on the couches. "So how are we going to -"Kagome , but then.. The door to the room opened and in walked a black haired silvery-blue eyed late -teen.

"Yo. Mom, dad ."He said looking at Tsukiko and Sauke who looked shocked. Then he turned towards Kagome and Kurama."Grandpa, grandma didn't see you there . How's it going?" He asked with a smile clearly he knew the situtation, but what would the fun be in...

"YOU KNOCKED MY DAUGHTER UP!" Kagome yelled as she got up rolled up her kimono and strolled over ever so nicely towards , Sasuke who looked ready to hit the road and run somehwere far away. Hey he had to protect his jewels didn't he!

"Gin I suggest you guit the playing. You wouldn't want your grandmother to destroy your father whilst he's still young? After all if she does then you want be adopted in-"Sesshomaru started then Gin hurriedly seperatede his grandma from his dad.

"Calm down grandma . I know its hard to find out that mom's standing there as proof, but to have a grandkid as-"

"And apparently you'd picked up on some of our ways even though your not blood related."Kurama said with a smile.

Gin grinned,"Leave it to you grandda. Anyways yeah I was found by ma, and pa when they were on a mission and adopted ."

Wait we found you on a mission , but that's inpossi-"

"No mom it's not. Really and sorry can't say the mission . Its classified."Gin said seriously. Sasuke sighed in relief his manhood was saved, but he blushed did they have blood related kids together?

Gin grinned,"Oi, Cousin , Ship bring in Syuusuke."

The door opened. Kagome's and Kurama's mouth opened there was Shippou all grown up with a young boy who looked a lot like the Uchiha sitting across from them. However, his hair was a perfect mixture of black and red and his eyes were an emerald.

"Hey, okaa-san, papa."Shippou said.

"Shippou? " Kagome said .

"Yeah. Oh. Hey Syuusuke aren't you going to tell your parents , hi." Syuusuke turned towards his parents and Sasuke turned white as sheet.

"Sa-su-ke."Kagome said venomously. Where did that freakishly huge hammer come from?

"Oi , wait I -I- Tsukiko help me ."Sasuke pleaded as he looked at his future mate and devil looking mother-in-law.

Tsukiko just smiled ,"Hm. Now why would I do that . You and mom look like ya'll having such a good time. I wouldn't want to ruin the fun."

'What part of this is fun?"Sasuke halfed growled.

Boom!'

Oh the poor sofa just got destroyed. "Papa . Your not just going to let okaa-san destroy the funiture will you?" Kurama smiled wrly. Their son has been hanging with his mother way to much.

"Heh, don't catch a fuss son."He muttered as he got up and strolled over towards Kagome who was swinging her mallot like she was a pro. Yeah a pro!

Kurama almost got hit . "Eto.." He side stepped and held, Kagome in place. "Now then , dear calm down." Kagome struggled , but managed to calm down none less.

Hours of explaining later.. "So ok. You'll Syuusuke?" Sasuke said uncertain as he wryly watching his mother-in-law . Syuusuke nodded.

"How old are you?"Kagome asked looking at the little boy. "What your ten? Wait -"

"your shy aren't you?" Kurama asked. Syuusuke shook his head.

"He will not talk. After we'd told him of what happened he'd went into a depression like state and even though he'd -He refuses to get out of it saying that his parents aren't his parents."Hiei answered.

"Is that true?"Kagome asked motherly. Syuusuke nodded.

Kagome smiled,"Then you have nothing to worry about their still your parents you know."

"I-I know."

It was simply an answer, but they weren't expecting an answer.

"Then why?" Kurama asked.

Syuusuke clenched his teeth and boiled his fist,"Because..Because they truely wouldn't be my parent's. They would,but wouldn't . They being of the past and not knowing me. What-How am I suppose to act to that?"

"No answer . How were they to answer that? "Why are tears falling from your eyes?"

Syuusuke blinked and everyone turned to face an expressionless , Sasuke. "Wha-"

"Your an Uchiha act like one."

So cold.

"Dad that-"Gin started.

Sasuke sent him the famous glare and turned back to his youngest. "What do you know , huh?"

Sasuke's face twisted into anger."All you ev-"Gin placed a hand over his younger sibling's mouth. Syuusuke's fangs grew and he was freed. He ran.

"Wa-Sy-"Gin yelled his hand outstretched as it was left in the air. He sighed and turned back to his younger parent's and grandparent's.

"Gin honey, what was , Syuusuke about to say to , Sasuke?"Kagome asked.

Gin clenched his teeth and looked away."He was goin g to say.."

Sssuke eye's widen ,"No ."

Sesshomaru sighed in annoyance. He had better things to do like go check on Rin or his lands! Not go after his niece's son if they were going to do that themselves. Oh,well. "Let's go after him."

Kurama and Kagome nodded and they with their daughter and son-in-law followed. They ended in Konoha since that's were his sent was strongest.

"Look there he is,"Kagome whispered. They all knelt in some bushes as Syuusuke was sitting by himself at the Academy.

Two girls walked over towards him . They looked oddly like Sakura and Ino.

"Syuusuke-kun."They sanged. Sasuke cringed and his hands circled around Tsukiko tightly. They watched. Syuuke looked up and didn't even acknoldge them as he stuffed his hands in his prockets, and procedded to walk to the Academy's entrance.

Wait, Syuusuke-kun."The girls chorused as they lached themselves to his person. Kagome and the others got closer however, Sasuke smirked gleefuly as he knew what his son was about to do.

"Let me go."

it was simple yet, it sounded so much like his. The girls let him go reluctantly and he walked off as if nothing happened.

"Oi, zombie wait up!"

"Don't call, Syuusuke-kun a zombie!"The pink one yelled.

"Yeah , Naruko ."The dirty blonde followed, but the blonde , eyeless girl ignored them and ran over towards Syuusuke.

The young Uchiha stopped and looked over his shoulders, "Ay , Naruko."

Naruko grinned and took his hand from his pocket,"Come on class will be starting and you missed the -"

"It's that girl. Poor thing."

"Yeah her mother just died."

"No parent's . Her fath-" "Shh. We're not to speak of her parent's."

Sasuke, Kagome and the others watched as Syuusuke's face contorted into pure anger as he held , Naruko's hand in a tight grip. Suddenly a whoosh then... Naruko fell to the ground and Syuusuke blinked before helping her up.

"Haha, helping the loser, Uchiha. "The spiky haired kid smirked his friends behind him. "Won't that make your oh so cool clan look like a joke?"

Laughter from the bullies. "Say what you want, but you know you'd just commited a crime . Naruko's the Hyuuga hieress."

The boys blinked before,"And so what she's weak and her parent's dead. She doens't have -"

"What are you boys doing?"

Ah!- Its Neji -sama."They said awed .

Get lost."Neji said supressing his anger as looked at an injured, Naruko.

"I'm sorry ,"Syuusuke said bowing,"I -"

Neji ruffled his hair,"Its alright, kid. Say your father he's, Sasuke right?"

Syuusuke nodded. "Hm.. interesting I never though his son would be protecting, Nee-sama's daughter."

"say, Naruko here."Neji said with his hand out holding some orniment. Neji then stood.

"You know its rude just to stare. Come out."

Kagome and the other' sighed before coming out of hiding. "Ay, Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

A stare down. "What hapened to her parent's?"Kagome asked."Oh! Sorry I -"

"It's alright, Minamino-san. Just not here . Come follow me ."Neji said as he led them in the Academy.

"Ay, A classroom what-"Neji opened the door and pushed , Naruko in lightly , Syuusuke following. Then the doors closed and Neji silently led them to an empty room that wasn't being used by anyone at the moment. How convient?

"As you all just heard, but I wouldn't be suprised. Syuusuke-kun must not be informing you of the only friend he has . "Neji said with a small smile."But that's to be expected he's so much like you, Sasuke."Neji said droppping the formality. "Its funny really. How two rivals became friends and their childern whind up becoming friends right off the back."Then his smile fell and was replaced with a serious expression.

"Naruto he'd died after some years later when, Naruko was four. " Neji clenched his fist,"It was a new organization that we had no information on . They somehow removed it but that's not what our roukudaime died from. He came to the estate one night and crept in, Naruko 's room ." Neji's teeth clenched together then said," He had a smile of gratitude as he told me his request."

Neji repeating Naruto's words_,"Neji tell them both I love them . Also don't tell, Naruko what I've done. I'll be the one to do that one day."_

"It was strange . How could he just smile whilst giving his last bit of enegry to his daughter? What was even stranger was that the energies looked like they were mixing forming into one as they went into, Naruko's body. Naruto died that night. "Neji said sadly. " Hinata however, she died a year ago, but not before telling her last words and teaching her of the Hyuuga ways. I am her guardian now and me and my wife are taking care of her, but I can see she wants to see your parents faces."

The dope died?

"It was terrible when Hinata- sama died those fools apprentices which were in hiding for years. Not bothering to come out till after their predecessors died. They refused on giving Naruko the Hyugga name nor weren't they giving her, her grandparent's inheritance left by her father."

"Those damn humans. They all the same."Hiei growled in anger."That's all they good for. They don't give a damn if its a child there hurting. It was the same with both Naruto and you, Hyuuga."

Neji nodded, "Yes it was we were and Naruko's no different its just she only has Syuusuke-kun."Then Neji stood . "Well let's go I think its time for the genin perliminary test to start."

"Perlimary genin test?" Sasuke uttered.

"It's a new test to see if the genin are ready for the graduation test." So the test is similar to the one's their have in their own time period?

"Then let's hurry."Kurama said with a smile.

what else would they expect? They had kids and grandkids! Naruto dead? What else would this future unfold?

* * *

Next! What will happen? Oh just one thing it will mostly be a future in the past chapter. Well ... Ja!

untill next time!

Oh! in next chapter of the future! Kagome and Kurama as well as Sasuke and Tsukiko will meet someone else another Minamino & Uchiha ! What will it be a young daughter, son? Twins? And who is Naruko-Hyuuga-Uzumaki -Namikaze and her true relation with Syuusuke Uchiha of the Uchiha -Minamino demon fox clan? Well you won't know till chappie 8!

All attacks, weapons will be seen in uncoming chapters!


	7. Spirit World! Naraku' scheme part 1

They answered the door. "Yo! Hey, guys . The damn toddler wants to see you guys asap . Pronto."Yusuke said annoyed muttering ,"Couldn't the damn shrimp wait? I mean they just got home and its late for crying out loud!"He grumbled.

"Yeah, I agree , Yusuke-kun. " Kagome said just a bitterly.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me!"Yusuke exclaimed. "But, guys come on so we can get this shit -load of crap over with."

Kurama chuckled at Yusuke's antics,"Alright just let me grab Shippou -chan, and we'll be ready." Kurama said walking away.

Kurama came back seconds later with a slepping, Shippou and they headed in the portal that suddenly appeared leading them to Koenma's domain.

"Oi, Botan!"

The ferry with blue hair dressed in a kimono riding an oar flew over. "Ay, Yusuke. Kurama ," she said pleasantly. "Ay, you must be, Kagome!" Botan swiftly in seconds was off her oar and on the ground holding Kagome's hands with hers, "Its so very good to finally meet you. Come, come on Koemna -sama's ready to see you."

"Wah-Wait you don't have to drag me!"

Kurama blinked owlishly before a smile broke,"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Yusuke asked with a grin.

Kurama hummed ,"Hm, hm. M-a-y-b-e."

Yusuke made a funny face; "Ehh... " then composed himself, "Well I'll be damn, fox let's go in before, Botan rearranges your mate."

"My' lord I hardly find anything amusing with that statement."

Yusuke swatted Kurama on the back, "Nah you need to lighten up," then walked ahead before stopping and turning around hitting his palm like he just figured it out," Don't tell me-"

Kurama raised a brow, "Don't tell you what, Yusuke?"

"Don't tell me you didn't get laid yet, and Kagome- chan hasn't-"

'Bonk!'

Yusuke rubbed his head, " That hardly was funny, Yusuke." Kurama said walking ahead. Yusuke sighed, and followed the fox. When they walked in, Kurama placed Shippou on the sofa as it was a never ending silence. Hiei, Kuwabara, even kagome, and the spirit prince were silent.

"Ney, Toddler is the world ending or what?" Yusuke asked, his hands on his hips.

"Quiet down you idiot! " Keonma yelled. Then took a deep breath calming from Yusuke's annoying interruptions," Miss, Higurashi I thank you for telling me the truth. It was much needed however, there's something amiss with you, and Kurama." he said gesturing to Kurama.

Koenma had a serious look on his face, " There is much on the plate, and I would like to have some of it removed from it," Koenma closed his eyes as if concentrating. "You see we the spirit world maintain and help souls go through the next life. Basically we're the portal were spirits that don't whind up there come here."

He recieved confused looks," Meaning we are one society that is incharge of that."

"So what your saying is that there is another society besides this one." Yusukue said hinting the nail dead on.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying however, as much as I would like to go into detail of that place, I will not strictly because its forbiden. " Koenma putted his hands together sucking his nuni(sp), " The main reason why I mentioned this is because Kurama, and Miss Kagome your souls don't seem to match ."

Bam!

"**What that little squirt's been acting dumb the whole entire time,"Youko shouted in anger.**

**"Quiet down beast, although its not that hard to miss."**

**Youko snorted, but remained quiet.**

"Now then..." Koenma said , "You want to tell me where you both are from. Whatever it is it will stay here, and we will do our best to return you to your bodies."

Kagome sighed,"Fine we'll tell, but know this we're not playing on changing anything. We're..."

"Ay, I see. " Koenma said understanding.

"Wait-What? How is that even possible?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke bonked his friend/secretary/ servant on the head, "Idiot just shutup, and accept it for now. The only thing we can do is help them."

Kuwabara clenched his fist, "Urameshi you startin somethin punk?" Yusuke, and he bickered whislt...

" Is there really nothing you would change now that you are -"

"Yes..." Kagome asnwered looking away, "My friends life."

"And this friend is miss , Kagome? "

"Ayumi."

"Why? What will happen to her, miss, Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at Koenma, "Ay very well. However, I'm afraid that it might not be possible."

"WHAT?" Yusuke said forgetting his banter with his human friend for now, stomping over and picking up Koenma by the collar," THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT, KOENMA ! "

* * *

Sasuke, Tsukiko, and Naruto were waiting on Sakura to face the sun and rise. Sasuke was staring at his long time friend/rival.

"What are you looking at, t-e-m-e?"

"~Sasuke, what's wrong?~"

No answr. Tsukiko placed a reassuring hand on her mate's shoulders. Sasuke relaxed somewhat, but the nagging feeling wouldn't leave so easily. "~It bothers you, doesn't it?~"

"~There just rumors, but yet-~" Sasuke said his fist in his pockets.

"~Then make the most of it and change it...~"Tsukiko responded.

Sasuke turned away,"Hn." It practiculary looked like he was reponding to Naruto's question, but it was to Tsukiko's and his.

Before, Naruto could retort, Sakura was waking. They explained the plan yet, Sakura was being a bit stubborn.

"And why can't I do it ? I'm better than-"

Sasuke's expression harder remensely. "Be quiet and no just cooperate, or do you want to fail?"

Sakura shutup immediately.

"Blue,"Tsukiko called a blue-ice- imp came from where ever it was.

"Yes, m'lady?" He said bowing.

"Come with me." Tsukiko said standing up. blue bowed and scurried off after his mistress.

Kakashi was waiting when, "Sensei."

"Ay, Tsukiko and...?" Kakashi said raising a brow towards Tsukiko.

"Blue."

"And, Blue. Tell me they sent you and your toad creature, but why not just you?" Kakashi asked. He was certain that the other's would send out Tsukiko, but why the toad as well?

Kakashi shrugged, "It dosen't matter," he said smugly, "You still won't get a bell."

Tsukiko smirked, "Blue move it now!"

The imp scurried off. Kakashi glanced back at Tsukiko with a raise brow, "Heh, don't worry about him he's not your opponent." Tsukiko said before getting into her father's famous stance.

Kakashi got ready. Tsukiko went to her hair, but then dropped her hand. She couldn't change to much now could she? Kakahsi moved first.

_'What this is impossible for a genin!' Kakashi thought his one eye widening._

Tsukiko was dodging left, and right. She flipped then landed on her feet, "Sensei.." she said with an air of mysteriousness, "I believe that it's my turn."

* * *

_**With the enemies...**_

"What? ! " Naraku bellowed. "What the hell do you mean ?"

"Kuffu.. Relax brother, I'll figure something out,"Orochimaru said with a wicked smile. When are his smiles pleasant?

A snort, "You'll losing it the both of you,"Inuyasha said,"Weren't we going to let their past deal with them?"

_"Be quiet," Naraku growled,"Change of plans we need to send them back!"_

"WHAT? You can't be serious! Then what the hell did we do all that mumbo gumbo shit for, huh?"

"Quiet down Inuyasha," Kikyou said crossing her arms, "There is always a lope hole to everyrhing."

Naraku cursed silently. How were they going to attack the past without the future trying to prevent the events from happening twice?

inuyasha growled in frustration, "You are idiots! Wasn't that why we gave the letter to our past?"

Naraku blinked before a wicked smile crossed his lips, "Inuyasha did anyone ever tell that you are smart. "

Inuyash froze, Kikyou blinked, and Orochimaru looked at his brother like,'What the fuck?'

"Heh," Inuyasha said smuggly," I knew you'd recongnize I had a brain."

Silence. Kikyou facepalmed, "Inuyasha just don't talk infact don't say anything."

Inuyasha feh'ed, "Whatever."

"Brothet," Orochimaru said crackling, "What's spewing inside that head of yours?"

Naraku didn't repond just crackled up. Then he finally answered...

" Something brilliant."

* * *

Remember they can't tell to much only a little, but Koenma being incharge -of sorts of spirit world he is in charge of souls, and thanks to that finding souls , and knowing that its not the right soul is part of their job -so that's how he figured it out without them telling him. I know such a short chapterr, but if I make this any longer I'm going ot forget about the Future chappie -so chappie nine will be much longer, k.

What role does, Blue play?

Chappie nine will be future coping with the past part 2! Most likely!


	8. Time to go save Naruko!

Don't own anything all series goes to their respective author's!

THEIR BACK FROM THE GRAVE! What will happen? Will the future and past collide?If so which will save which ? Starring Kagome/Kurama Sasuke/Tsukiko, Naruto/Sakura, Sesshomaru and gang, Orochimaru, Naraku, and so on!

Sorry ya'll for the late update, this was supposed to be doing the weekend, but well things do come up :)

* * *

"Perliminary genin test?" Sasuke uttered.

"It's a new test to see if the genin are ready for the graduation test." So the test is similar to the one's their have in their own time period?

"Then let's hurry." Kurama said with a smile.

What else would they expect? They had kids and grandkids! Naruto dead? What else would this future unfold?

they made it standing; in the back off most. The guy that was way up sitting in a high chair; spoke through a mike. " Alright matches will continue from yesterday. Match number 27 Uchiha Syuusuke Vs. Uzumaki Naruko."

" Their up agaisn't each other already." Kagome said in surprise.

"It seems so." Kurama answered, looking ahead.

Syuusuke was out there standing, but where was Naruko?

A scream from the girl's changing rooms then...

Boom!

Syuusuke's and the everyone's eyes widen, there was Naruko caught in tentacle like things, but from the smell it was more snake than anything.

Syuusuke ran and yelled out Naruko's name, but it had no effect.

Maniacal laughter, "You want the girl then come get her."

When the shadow disappeared with Naruko silence filled the audience and everyone present.

The proctor coughed,"Alright we will continue too-"

"Like hell I'll fight!"

Everyone turned to see an enraged looking Syuusuke.

"Young Uchiha, we can't just because-"

The female population are just sad because at the moment what went to their minds, and unfortunately some said it aloud infuriating Syuusuke even more. Before everyone's eyes Syuusuke jumped on the roof and headed off.

"Neji-san, we need to go after him." Kagome said as calmly as possible. Neji in turn just nodded. He and Kurama along with Kagome, Sasuke, Tsukiko, Hiei, and Gin headed after Syuusuke.

Yes, they were following an angered Syuusuke which was just as dangerous as his parent's.

They finally stopped, but where was here?

Really, what was up in enemies making huge castles?

Syuusuke walked forward with only one thought in mind; save his precious person.

"Syuusuke, wait!" Kagome yelled worried for her grandson.

No answer.

Freakishly and very ugly. Yes, demons that was too true to the human imagination. Kuramasmiled, "Why don't we let Syuusuke go on ahead?"

"Heh, fox you just want him to be the only one to reach the kit." Hiei teleported in turn Kurama just chuckled. "You found me out already Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he took out his sword and moved at amazing speeds, looking completely like a blur and sliced down the enemies. Kurama ever the show-off- foxy gentlemen that he was let his mate summoned her whip first then he put his hands up slowly and a rose formed.

"Hehehe, guys look at that one he summoned a rose! Hey you're taking us on dates?" One of the more intelligent demons asked with humor.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I'm married and I wouldn't even think twice before..." Kurama smiled slicing and dicing through with his rose whip. "Go out with the likes of any of you."

"Hn. Enough of this bantering this Sesshomaru grows tired of your futile attempts."

Whoa, what a way to destroy your enemies!

"Aww, lighten up Aniki, have some fun." Kagome said.

"You suckers move it!"

Everyone jumped out the way from the huge blast. "Ah, Yusuke you decided to join us."

"Damn right I did. You guys just can't take all the credit." Yusuke said grinning.

What the hell? They aren't tired? Neji thought panting. I mean those things just kept on coming back and was worse his Byakugan was useless!

Those things didn't have chakra.

"Yo mom, guys let's get going." Gin said to his mother and they all followed heading inside the creepy castle however, Hiei was already gone.

Hiei teleported in front of them, "There's a control room in the left tower."

Yusuke groaned,"Damn it why is it always the left tower?"

Kagome nodded in agreement.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, "Pup quit yapping and move it."

'What's that fluffy?" Yususke barked.

"Now, now we don't have time for this we need to find Syuusuke and Naruko," Neji said concentrating .

"Byakugan!"

"That Byakugan of yours is useless here in this castle."

Everyone turned to the other side and looked up; there was a teen in baggy pants in a dark black shirt that looked oddly familiar. He had red/black hair and the same eyes as Syuusuke!

"Aaaah, Ryuusuke! " Gin exclaimed. The teen smirked and jumped from the cieling . "Yo, cuz."

"Who are you?" Neji asked no malice in his voice .

"Ma, ma.." The teen said smiling. That smile it looked like Tsukiko's and Kurama's!" The names Ryuusuke Uchiha I'm Syuusuke's big brother."

What?

"Hehehe, Cuz I think you put not only Neji-san in a shock state, but our parents as well ."

Ryuusuke chuckled. "Aw, come on Ryuichi don't act like the party crasher."

A teen who looked a lot like kagome came out of his hiding spot. He had black hair, brown doe eyes and wore dark blue clothing. "Yo, Ryuichi Minamino at your service."

How many times can a person say what without stopping?

"WHAT...?" Kagome hollered.

Meanwhile Syuusuke was, was fighting some weird lady. Why must the wierd ladies be employees to the enemy?

The woman controlled dolls and not just any type of doll a human doll that was forged from dead corpses.

Syuusuke jumped landing on his feet, "You know lady... That's just disgusting. No wonder you never had a boyfriend."

"What?" The woman yelled. "You'll pay for that you brat!"

Syuusuke closed his eyes concentrating, "Yeah, but unfortunately I have someone to save. I don't have time to play with you any more."

"Sharigan!"

* * *

Next! What will happen? Oh just one thing it will mostly be a future in the past chapter. Well ... Ja!

untill next time!

All techniques seen in uncoming chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

"Yes..." Kagome asnwered looking away. "My friends life."

"And this friend is miss, Kagome? "

"Ayumi."

"Why? What will happen to her, miss, Kagome?"

Kagome looked back at Koenma, "Ay very well. However, I'm afraid that it might not be possible."

"WHAT?" Yusuke said forgetting his banter with his human friend for now, stomping over and picking up Koenma by the collar." THAT'S A LOAD OF SHIT, KOENMA ! "

Yusuke shook Keonma."Tell me damn it!"

At recieving no answer Yusuke continued to shake the young spirit prince.

"Yusuke at least calm down some. There has to be a reason to why it cannot be possible," Kurama said reasonably.

Yusuke dropped the toddler in an undecent manner. "Alright squirt..." Yusuke said slamming his hands on the desk. "Spill."

"Fine.." Keonma said annoyed somewhat. "The reason is because it would leave a rift in the universe and we can't have that not, only will there be a rift you'd be allowing the lowest of the lowest of demons to enter the world and we do not currently have any means of men power to take them out."

Yusuke looked pissed, "Why what theses lowest of the low demons you speak of? And what the hell you mean, toddler?"

"Just as I said, Yusuke.." Keomna said lossing his patience. "A rift will open and the other society will be forced to help us. We are not on good terms with that society the only reasonable agreement is that we both monitor souls except that they just don't do one thing."

Before Yusuke could let his fuse spin, Hiei spoke up. "You'd mentioned this society earlier. Explain toddler, we grow tired of your games."

Koenma sighed. This would be a long day. Where is the sake and onigiri?

Koenma sighed once more, but loudly this time, "As much as I would love to why don't you all come back tomorrow it is a long story after all."

Kurama smiled while Kagome went ot sit next to her sleeping son. "We have time."

Koenma sighed in defeat. He sspoke tersey, "The lowest of the lowest of demons that are formed from human souls that lingered on this planet with regrets in their heart..."

* * *

Kakashi got ready. Tsukiko went to her hair, but then dropped her hand. She couldn't change to much now could she? Kakahsi moved first.

_'What this is impossible for a genin!' Kakashi thought his one eye widening._

Tsukiko was dodging left, and right. She flipped then landed on her feet, "Sensei.." she said with an air of mysteriousness, "I believe that it's my turn."

Tsukiko moved to strike.

'Feh, that bitch won't stand a chane and once's she mopped the floor with..' Isnae laughter. ' Sasuke-kun will be mine. Chaa!'

However, Sakura was was in complete and utter shock.' No way !'

Kakashi was sent backwards as if he was falling into a trap. 'Ice,' he thought. 'Where is..? The TOAD!' he thought in alarm. Exactly Blue was an ice-toad demon and his ice is like that of a certain person's ice-release it could not be copied.

"So your finally figuring it out, Kakashi." Tsukiko said with a pleased smile. "Your a little late."

Kakashi didn't move.

"I say its time Blue does his final act," Tsukiko said moving to had a seed already in her hands and threw it with the rocks.

~ Tsukiko that's dangerous... Are you trying to turn Kakashi into a flower corpse..?~

~ No it doesn't have that kind of effect its to slow him down faster than Blue's ice..~ Tsukiko answered back with confidence in her voice.

She hit then jumped back doing back flips as she landed soundlessly on the ground. Kakashi noted long ago that he couldn't read his precious book when battling Tsukiko or Sasuke, but he still didn't understand why the imp was needed. Unless she had something else in mind. Kakashi took out a kunai ready.

He sprinted. But... Ice went around his feet and his body started to feel numb.

"Tsukiko," he called the girl clearly not happy. "What did you do to me?"

"I immobilize you. Oh and don't bother trying to break Blue's ice only uncle's and Sasuke's fire can destroy demonic ice." Tsukiko said crossing her arms.

"Oh," she said unfolding her arms,"I can't have you doing any justu's now can I?"

Whilst Kakashi was distracted; Sasuke nit-pocketed and stole the precious books. Sakura of course who was watching the fight looked away momentarily to watch her crush. 'He's so cool!' She squealed.

Naruto seeing Sakura was doubting his feeling for the pinkette. Why did he like her again? Seriously maybe he should focused on other girls, but no girl liked him, but.. Hinata!

He smiled and with that thought he followed in his partner/friend/rival's footsteps and grabbed the bells.

"Blue remove the ice!"

* * *

_**With the enemies...**_

"Brother," Orochimaru said crackling, "What's spewing inside that head of yours?"

Naraku didn't repond just crackled up. Then he finally answered...

" Something brilliant."

Naraku told them of his 'brilliant' plan. "WHAT? Your insane! " Kikyou hollered.

"What..? What's the problem Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyou rounded on him, "The problem! " She nearly yelled." The problem is if we go through it and summon those beast then we're die as well!"

Inuyasha loooked lost. What that was impossible? They were already _dead_.

"What's that he's trying to do?" Inuyasha growled out not understanding it.

Kikyou looked as though she was looking for a weapon to knock some sense into the hanyou idiots and the snake. " He wants to open the a rift and let _them_ free," she sneered in disqust.

"_Them?"_

"Them..."Kikyou repeated annoyed. "There the lowest of the lowest of demons formed from human souls."

"What?" There's a such thing!" Inuyasha exclaimed whilst Orochimaru was deep in thought.

Kikyou sighed exsperated, "Yes, there is. It started thousands of years ago.."

* * *

Guys sorry for the late up-date! I started two new stories one is becoming quite popular:-D It's called 'I Trust only You.' However, the other fic is called Kurama in Naruto! FemNaruto it's has Kurama from YYH and he's Naruto's new big brother and Sasuke's a_ friend not by choice, hehe. So if your interested check it out:P _

_Oh yes, because the admiss. has sent out a notice on 6/4/12 on it's rating content I am on extreme alert and re-reading my stories which is taking long, but I will still update :-D_


	10. Saving Naruko part 1!

Apologies for last chapter it wasn't interesting and I kind of got stuck that's why it was short:P So in everything I own nothing , but my imagination! Oh oc's too !

Enjoy:)

* * *

A teen who looked a lot like kagome came out of his hiding spot. He had black hair, brown doe eyes and wore dark blue clothing. "Yo, Ryuichi Minamino at your service."

How many times can a person say what without stopping?

"WHAT...?" Kagome hollered.

Kurama placed a hand over Kagome's mouth and smiled at his second son. This was is second son, right? Becaue if it wasn't then Kagome wouldn't let him have fun for a very, very long time.

Poor Kurama.

Yusuke snickered, "Looks you better pray to your precious Inari fox boy.." Kurama glared, but said nothing.

"Enough don't we have to go and get two kits?" Hiei growled out folding his arms.

"Oh yea," Ryuuichi chuckled.

"Soo..." Gin drawled, "Anybody want to bet that Syuusuke's going to be at the top tower or the third ring?"

"Cuz, quit betting on my lil bro." Ryuusuke said with a small pout.

Gin grinned, "You're just jealous because I'm not betting on you this time."

"Yes,"Ryuusuke said folding his arms, "Don't remind of those damnable bets."

Kagome calmed down, but Kurama didn't let go so.."Oww.."Kurama muttered lowely. Yusuke laughed and the others looked amused. "Serves you right fox, she's been trying to tell you to let go for like five mintues now!" Yusuke said cracking up, but..

"Hey man ! "He yelled as vines came sneaking around his arm unto his neck, "I didn't mean it li-" now it surrounded his mouth.

"That should keep you quiet for a for a while, Yususuke."

'As much as this is amusing as the dunderhead- Jaken, "Sesshomaru said rolling his eyes, "We do have some place to be."

The vines were dropped and with a simutaneous nods everyone moved.

* * *

The woman controlled dolls and not just any type of doll a human doll that was forged from dead corpses.

Syuusuke jumped landing on his feet, "You know lady... That's just disgusting. No wonder you never had a boyfriend."

"What?" The woman yelled. "You'll pay for that you brat!"

Syuusuke closed his eyes concentrating, "Yeah, but unfortunately I have someone to save. I don't have time to play with you any more."

"Sharigan!"

Syussuke smiled the woman was left in her own misery by his Sharigan and he could now move on to his next step...Save Naruko!

He turned a narrow staired corner and reached a brick hallway. Who in the hall has a brick hallway inside a room that looked nothing like the castle as a whole?

Idiotic villians that think the world is their playpen that's who.

"Hehe..So someone finally managed to defeat that bitch, eh?" A teens deep voice spoke with a 'I don't care' tone.

Syuusuke folded his arms and showed himself," That would be me. Do I get a prize metal or a cool trphy? Or can I be shown the entrance to getting my ...friend back?"

The teen laughed and came out the shadows as well. He was tall, orange spiky hair and to anyone he looked like a normal delinquent. "Kekekeke...Kid you got spunk. What's your name? I like to know the names of the ones I'm getting rid of," he said with an unpleasant smirk.

Syuusuke rolled his eyes. Damn it didn't his father say that he had to stay with a pedo for an undercover mission once? Syuusuke rolled his eyes again. Yea this guy could use some lessons from that pedo, but sadly he's dead so this guy was going down easy. He shook his head, ' Dang it and these weakling are the ones who kinpanned my precious person? '

"Syuusuke Uchiha," he answered in the I'm supperior to you tone. Which just pissed the teen off, but he kept his cool.

"Destrucdo Canto," he answered.

Destrucdo? Syuusuke gave him a wierd look, "It's your funeral man."

Destrucdo charged, but Syuusuke dodged easily as his punches were nothing comparied to his family's. "You know.."he said catching a punch, "If you're going to attack then.. PUT MORE FEELING!"

Bam! Damn that had to hurt!

Destrucdo crashed into several brick walls. "Pfff.."Syuusuke scoffed, "This dang castle's fighters are weaker than - Nevermind he just makes uncle Kuwabara look smart."

With laughter building in his throat Syuusuke turned around only..

* * *

When Kagome and the others turned towards the corner they saw an elder woman screaming her head off. "You reckon Syuusuke got to her?" Gin asked.

Ryuusuke shrugged, "Yea looks like she was a fighter here or something."

Ryuichi nodded along with his nephew and brother, "Let's go on ahead there's no way she'll be able to get out that Genjutsu."

Not even Sasuke felt sorry for the woman.

They ignored the ongoing screams and moved on turning a corner -well going into a big hole.

Now were did that come from?

They were greeted with smoke and when it cleared a teenage deliquent was grinning madly and a small figure was getting up cracking his muscukes.

"Now that's more like Destrucdo-san."

Syuusuke?

"Looks like he's uninjured, "Kurama muttered to the others.

"That's good because if he did recieve an injury from that weakling his training would have amplified, " Hiei said snidely. Neji was in the loop. What were these people talking about?

Yusuke laughed, "Dude what's up with newbie villians having the wierdest of names? "

"Yes, I agree they always have to be so corny,"Kagome added.

Tsukiko rolled her eyes, "Mom only the ones who actually did something deserve cool names, but this ..."

"Trash, "Sasuke supplied.

"Pups your bantering amuses this Sesshomaru, but I think we should get back on hand."

Kurama rolled his eyes even in the future Sesshomaru was a party-crasher, "Lighten up Sesshomaru the boy will win the fight."

"Indeed fox."

Destrucdo was ticked and he let it show, "Who the hell invited the audience, huh?"

Gin and his fellow teens snorted, "You know what Syuusuke..?"

"No, but I'm sure you will tell me anyways. Does it have something to do with you fighting and me going to Naruko though?"

"Pff. Nah... "Gin said smirking, "We can't let you have all the glory, but then Naruko-chan whether see you than us anyways."

"So is that a yes?"Syuusuke pleaded.

"Pff.. You just want to bail the weak thing there, "Gin said pointing towards Destrucdo.

Syuuske smirked, "What can you blame me? The woman grate my nerves you know? No wonder she was working here she never had a boyfriend and went for corpses instead.." Yusuke covered his mouth trying to muffle his laughter even if it was funny how the young kit said it, it didn't matter how terrible it sounded.

"Not kidding and this guy here smells llike a skunk and moves like a turtle." This earned snickers.

"Stop that squirt, " Yusuke said in between laughs, "I think you made the guy piss his pants."

Syuusuke did the 'What it ain't my fault' expression. "It's not my fault its the truth."

"That's... IT!" Destrucdo roared and acharged toward Syuusuke who dodged.

"Ney, Suke you think we should bake some cookies and throw a party?"

Sasuke raised a brow, "I don't know are you baking?"

Tsukiko grinned, "Nah fluffy here taking care of that." She said whilst pointing towards her uncle.

"Flat chance kit," Sesshomaru said crossing his arms. Tsukiko pouted, "Aw man now we can't enjoy the show." Then turned to a shock Neji tapping him on the shoulder. "Hey enjoying the wide screen tv?"

"Yes, your son is clearly winning just wished I had some popcorn to go with the 3D effects."

Meanwhile Destrucdo was getting even more tick, "When I'm threw with you piquesqick your little friends are next!"

Majority rolled their eyes. Haven't they heard this before?

"You know villians in training need to really get some new lines," Kagome commented.

"Yes, could maybe get some pointers from Yusuke," Kurama remarked. Hiei and Sesshomaru chuckled .

"Indeed. "

"Yes, only the detective can say something and make it an original,"Hiei said.

Yusuke grinned and turned to the amused teens, "Care to say that famous phrase again, Yusuke -sama?"

Clearly Yusuke wasn't bothered, "Yea why not.."Then yelled . "YOU TRY TO STEAL THIS AND I'M COMING AFTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU BITCHES!" then smiled like the toushin he is. "Drum roll people."

Majority including Syuusuke who had acute hearing as well rolled his eyes, "Just get it over with."

Destrucdo, "What you smiling for squirt?"

"Nothing just Yusuke-san about to say a cool line."

"A.. What? " Destrucdo sluttered pausing his punch only to be sent flying bt Syuusuke.

"And there you have it folks.."Yusuke said with a wink. "Message to all baddies..and you know you might want to get a copy of the book to..It's called..."

A pause, "Don't piss me off."

* * *

I totally love that line from Yusuke I crack up everytime and why does he has the best lines? But, who cares that's what just makes him an awesome character. Ay dunderhead-Jaken is referred to Jaken always recieving the end of the stick when dealing with kids and it becomes an amusement for Sesshomaru. Oh what will happen next?


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 11!

I apologize again for the late update! Hm.. yes this story will be up-dated, but a lil'slow. It's as -a -go- thing-XD! Which is why chapters are so short-D!

* * *

"The lowest of the lowest of demons..." Koenma started. "They suck out human souls and form from human hatred. As well as humans who have regrets."

Koenma continued. "The society that you wish to go, you cannot because you would be an enemy on site and their no turning back. That society is known as Soul Society. It-"

"Bullshit!" Yusuke shouted punching the wall. "You mean to tell me, we can't go because of some old farts that can't even tie their own shoes! Give me a break, toddler!"

Koenma slammed is hands on his desk. "I am serious, Yusuke! Do not go there!"

Hiei spoke up his Jagan glowing, as he looked at Koenma. "Is that then? There is only one way we can go, but is it them or you?"

Kagome was tearing as she looked away. "Please .. please just this once we'll leave immediately after. "

Kurama spoke soothing although he was ready to trottle the toddler. No one makes his mate cry and in-plus he hated to see her tears. "please Koenma, sir. Maybe if we meet this person Hiei speaks of- this substitue then we might have a chance."

Koenma sighed, he couldn't sick any trolls on either of the tentai. "Fine he lives in Karakura Town. " Then he switch to the tv screen which showed a picture of an orange haired youth around their ages. "Look his name is Kurosaki Ichigo."

Then Koenma showed another picture this time of a young teenage girl with black-blue hair. "She is Kurosak's friend and partner Kuichi Rukia, a full soul reaper." He then turned the screen off and faced the reikai group. "Since it looks like you four- coughs, "I mean you five have no problerm sticking more on my plate than I will allow you to go to this soul society with Kurosaki and his partner. However..."

"However?" Kurama repeated.

Koenma looked at all of them. "It's only for a day. Stay any longer or seperate from Kurosaki -kun and ou have no way back of returning without consequences."

Yusuke spoke," Well that's good and all, toddler, but -"

Koenma gave him a 'shut up' look. He wasn't done talking. "You have a day in soul society in fact less than that, but if you must go only three days are allowed in Karakura Town. Is that clear?"

Kagome smiled. "That's enough time for us." Then bowed, "I am truly thankful ,Koenma-sama."

Koenma sighed. "Don't mention it, but you return immediately. While your gone I will be working on a way to get you back to your rightful bodies and have your past selves back in theri own bodies. Dismissed."

Botan opened the portal and the tentai lft the spirit word.

* * *

"Blue remove the ice!"

As soon as Tsukiko gave the order the imp did as instructed. "You may report back home, Blue." The imp nodded and headed off toward the Fox district.

Kakashi eyed smiled. "Congratulations you all..Pass!"

"Yahooo!" Naruto cheered, jumping up and down.

"Now, then let's go eat. Treats on me." Kakashi said, interrupting tjeir celebration. He started to walk off and Naruto, who was grinning madly followed.

"Hm.. Should I get Miso or Pork Ramen?"

Sasuke who was holding Tsukiko's hand in his walked beside Naruto. "Dobe, not everything revolves around ramen you know?"

"What's that teme?" Naruto shouted clenching a fist in mocking Sasuke's tone."Ramen is the best."

Sakura glared, but hurried in the middle of both Naruto and Sasuke, laching her other arm with the ravens. "Sasuke-kun why don't we get a table just for us?" Naruto sighed and surprised Sasuke when he removed Sakura himself.

She turned on him, her hands on her hips. "What you think you're doing idiot?" She practically yelled, ready to hit the blond.

Naruto responed casually. "Teme, here already has a girfriend." He said pointing at Sasuke's and Tsukiko's joined hands. "In case that wasn't noticed by you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura huffed. "As if. Their not a couple. Besides, Sasuke -kun's just leading her on."

Naruto shook his head and walked passed the pinkette. Sasuke and Tsukiko right behind him, niether giving Sakura a glance.

Sakura blinked before she stomped off after them.

Team seven reached the Ramen shop, Sasuke didn't complain one bit after all; this was his friend/long time rival's favorite place and he would make the most of their friendship while he still could mend his ways before he eventually goes back to his future time.

"Where's Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

The threee shrugged. "Dunno."

"Two miso ramen, please." Naruto said excitedly.

"One beef." Kakashi answered.

"Two extra bowls of miso," Sasuke answered in his usual tone.

"Ney, dobe?" Naruto turned around.

"What?"

"For what you did .. For me and Tsukiko." Naruto blinked then grinned.

"Nah, don't mentioned it I was starting to see why you thought she was -well you know."

Sasuke nodded. "Yea, ney dobe, you want to come to my place ?"

Sakura walked in just as she heard that. "Can I come as well Sasuke-kun? It would be a sleepover-"

"No." Sasuke answered automatically and Tsukio giggled. "What's so funny Tsukiko-chan?"

Tsukiko shook her head with a smile. "Nothing, nothing at all."

~just that I'm proud of you, love.~

~Hn.~

Tsukko rolled her eyes, but continued to smile none the less. Her mate was making progress and she woul dhelp in anyway she could. After all; it was unknown to them when they would return to the future so , why not, make the most of it?

Kakashi smiled as their orders were given. Sasuke handing his extra bowl to Tsukiko who gladly took it. "What will your oder be, miss?"Ayame asked.

"Oh," Sakura said. "I'm on a diet. A glass of water and some crackers."

Kakashi and the others inwardly snorted. 'Diet my (censored). That's a load of crap.'

"her you go. "It was quiet as everyone ate. Sasuke took a bit and spoke agian. "So dobe, you coming or not?"

Kakashi spoke with his one eye smile. "It's nice that your opening up Sasuke." He was given the famous glare in return, but he wasn't fazed by it.

Naruto scratched his cheek, "Yea sure."

* * *

"That's impossibel!" Inuyasha roared.

Kikyou glared. "Nothings impossible, Inuyasha! Besides if you idiots want to make a rift then be my quest, but you can count me out."

"What ? Why?"Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes,"Naraku spoke with a sinister chuckle. "You can't leave the team so early. Tell us what will happen if we do?"

Orochimaru spoke , his sicking voice sounding like a terrible hiss. "We would be senstenced to death immediately once captured. Have you forgoteen , borther? We are sinners. We cannot just opwn a rift and expect charity however..."

Naraku's eyes glowed. "However?"

"What?"Inuyasha asked curiously. Kikyou titled her head, she was interested only slightly.

"There is a town we can go to . Is that right, Kikyou-chan?"

Kikyou sighed. "That's right and that's the most famous town for those low demons. It's where they reside the most and only one man could help us. but, there is a catch to findin him in that town because he doesn't live theri pr-say."

"This man, who is he?" Naraku aasked curiously. If this man was useful than he might be able to help in their plans.

"His name.." Kikyou started. "Is Sosuke Aizen."

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! What will happen next?


	12. Saving Naruko part 2!

Summary: is in previous chapters or you can look on my profile page for it. Disclaimer; I own nothing, but my imagination. The Naruto universe belongs to Kishi and the Yuyu Hakusho verse belongs to its respective author, including the Inuyasha series...

Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

Destrucdo asked, "What you smiling for squirt?"

"Nothing just Yusuke-san about to say a cool line."

"A... What? "Destrucdo spluttered; stopping his punch only to be sent flying by Syuusuke.

"And there you have it folks…."Yusuke said with a wink. "Message to all baddies…..and you know you might want to get a copy of the book to...It's called..."

A pause; "Don't piss me off."

Destrucdo snorted. "What a lame book must have taken a century to come up with that."

Neither Syuusuke nor the others were surprised. How many villains have said that line?

"Apparently humans are delusional creatures," Hiei commented dryly.

Kurama chuckled, "Indeed, but when they see it they tend to underestimate it than fear it."

"Father you speak for majority, but that human is just an idiot to ignore," Tsukiko commented shaking her head.

Sasuke snorted crossing his arms, "And to think I was once one of those humans."

Sesshomaru nose bristled in disgust. "You were never one of those imbecilic fools, pup."

Kagome grinned. "So you say aniki. Now, which one of you will take over for Syusuke?" She asked looking at Gin, Ryuusuke, and Ryuichi.

Ryuichi sighed looking at his mother. "You just want to see some romance don't you, mom?"

Kagome chuckled lightly. "Can you blame me?"

Gin shook his head smiling. "Grandma you're something, you know that?"

Kurama smirked triumph and threw his arm around his wife's waist. "And you boys know that you wouldn't have her any other way."

"Awe, granddad would you get a room? I'm trying to concentrate here!" Syuusuke hollered as he dodged the infuriated teen's attacks.

Who wouldn't be infuriated? Having an audience or strangers talk about you like you was nothing, but trash?

"Damn, squirt stay still!"

Yussuke snickered.

"What has you amuse, Yusuke?" Kurama asked amusement dancing in his own eyes.

"That guy just reminded me of Kuwabara."

"How, so…?" Kagome asked raising a brow.

"I think," Kurama started muffling his laughter with chuckles. "Yusuke's referring to you Hiei and how you and Kuwabara act with each other."

Hiei scoffed. "Please the idiot's way beyond that fool. In fact he makes Kuwabara look smart."

That earned chuckles and snickers. Haven't the Jaganishi said something along those lines before?

"Pup, finish this petty match. I grow tired of the human's futile attempts, "Sesshomaru growled in an annoyed tone.

Neji shocked beyond belief couldn't even speak. This was just child's play?

Syuusuke flipped and landed behind the delinquent teen. "I would, but none of you want to take over."

Yusuke faced palmed and sighed dramatically. "Out of the way," Syuusuke slide-stepped and Destrucdo whirled on the former detective. "Ha, whatever it's your funeral!"

Yusuke dodged the assault and punch the teen straight in the guts.

Gin and his fellow teens whistled. "Man I hate it if that was me."

"Good that just means we can hurry," Sasuke said holding Tsukiko's hand as he was standing by the hole in the wall.

"Bout damn time," Yusuke said pumping a fist.

The gang followed the younger Uchiha couple however, Neji was….

_'Impossible…' _

A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts. "Let's go, Naruko's waiting on us."

Neji blinked at the younger Uchiha's son, Syuusuke and nodded.

They made it and caught up with Yusuke and the gang.

"Damn it," Yusuke growled out in frustration. "Can't these damn castles ever be simple?"

"I here you," Kagome mumbled. "Villains always have to have such elaborated looking homes. Why can't they just go with something simple?"

"Apparently it's beneath them to do such a thing," Kurama replied.

"I see no harm in doing so, "Sesshomaru commented with a drawl. "These petty villains are not over lords."

Hiei snorted with laughter. "It only seems that way because it's a fantasy, but we can't deny it only some have taste."

"You all speak as though venturing castles such as these are everyday occurrences," Neji stated finally speaking up. Sure he being a ninja he came across castles like this, but…

"Yeah, you could say that." Sasuke said offhandedly.

Look," Tsukiko exclaimed. They reached two huge double doors locked with chains.

"Think, Naruko's beyond the doors?" Gin asked.

"It's possible," Ryuichi commented.

"Then," Syuusuke's voice ringed from the sides. He charged forward. "There's only one way to find out!"

"Wait brat," Yusuke called and Syuusuke stopped turning around only to see Yusuke in a familiar stance. "Let me."

"What is Yusuke about to do?" Neji asked confused.

Hiei surprising answered. "He's letting the cavalry be known."

"Spirit….gun!"

The blast of blue energy was instantaneous. It broke the doors down, integrating it to nothing.

A clap was heard. A deep sourly voice followed, "My, my talented people you all are. I must say," the smoke from Yusuke's attack was fading and they could make out a small yet, five-foot man with long black hair and ruby eyes. He smelled of snakes even with the tentacles pooling form his body. "Is one girl that important?"

"Damn right she is! Now, give us Naruko!" Syuusuke demanded.

The man tsked; wiggling his finger as if scolding a child. "None of that now, but if you want to see your friend than just sit and be patient."

Syuusuke was normally a clam and patient youth, but the man was just pissing him off. "Insect, stop your foolish behavior and give us the, pup." Sesshomaru stated dangerously apparently his patience was long gone.

The man's whose name is yet still unknown not, like it mattered to the group anyway sighed in disappointment. "As you wish," he snapped his fingers and Naruko appeared trapped in an orb.

The pupil-less eye girl with blond hair in ponytails; banged on the orb furiously. Her lips moved, but the gang could hear nothing.

Sasuke was ticked. This scene just brought back unwanted memories, memories that he rather forget.

"Syuusuke," he whispered to his youngest. Syuusuke and the others listened to Sasuke. "Ryuchi, Ryuusuke this requires your help as well. Now, then …"

Ryuusuke grinned, "Alright," he exclaimed cracking his knuckles. "Let's move guys!"

Ryuichi advanced forward with a white rose whip in hand. Ryuusuke's sharigan was active and he charged alongside an enraged Syuusuke, who changed his course heading straight for Naruko's imprisonment.

The man's tentacles lashed out however, Syuusuke dodged barely, but he really didn't have to.

"You're fighting with us. My brother isn't your concern, "Ryuusuke growled out his eyes flashing dangerously.

"It is wise to leave it to them, love?" Tsukiko asked with a frown.

Sasuke replied smirking. "Who said we weren't helping?"

Sesshomaru, Hiei and Kurama as well as Yusuke had identical fang-grins. "Well catch you guys on the flip side, "Yusuke said turning around followed by Sesshomaru, Hiei and Kurama.

"Let's just hope the plan doesn't backfire, Kagome commented lowly as she unsheathed her sword. "Get ready guys I thinks he's summoning his lackeys."

Sure enough just as Kagome said the man's tentacles changed course and attacked the ground however, they only stayed there for a few moments before popping out the ground with dead or barely alive people in its clutches.

"That's, "Ryuichi stated calmly as he jumped away, "Just sick."

"Now, "t the man spoke laughing hysterically. "Now, let's see how you fare against my most powerful men."

* * *

I know short yet; again! Will Naruko finally be saved? Will Naraku and the idiots finally create the rift? What will happen next? Hell, not even I know!

Now, before I'm out. Let me let you guys know something –If you're are interested and have seen No.6 or read it( If not I reccomend you do) than I have a crossover fic with that and Naruto. Now, if you are interested than check it out!

However, until… I up-date again, I'm out!


	13. Naruko saved?

I own nada, zenzen, and squat. However, I own my imagination that has to count as something, right?

Guys, this story yes, it is still ON!

However, I procrastinated this story long enough, don't you think? Well, now read-I ramble. Honestly.

Ok, so this here is chapter.. I have no clue, but here it is!

* * *

"Now then," the man said rather looking like a crazed maniac. "Let's see you deal with my most powerful men."

Ryuusuke repeated his statement from moments ago. "That's really just sick."

"Don't say a word cousin," Ryuichi said slashing one of the puppets in half; trying not to trow up himself.

"Agreed," Gin said kicking a few heads off. "It's revulting just thinking about it."

Neji finally out of his shock- enduced state activated his Byakugan.

_'This is.. unreal! How is that thing structured?'_

He was referring to the gigantic orb that was holding sweet, innocent Naruko.

Indeed, how was the orb structured? There was no way to break its barriers!

"Kuku... Are you foolish childern done?" The sibling's and Neji stopped. "Haven't you figured it out by now?"

Yeah.. They noticed. The puppets just kept coming back! Not, just that, but...

"Enough," Syuusuke growled. "We need to by time... dad and the others need to find the source."

Ryuusuke nodded, "little brother is right. Let's take this up a notch."

Ryuichi grinned. "Then, what are we waiting for?"

The Uchiha sibling's activated their Sharingans and Ryuusuke charged; "Chinastu Senbon!"

It felt liek a thousand summers as needles flew out every where like lava from a volcano; striking the puppets and holding the un-named villain's tentacles back.

"I got it!" Gin yelled. "Shattering Earth!"

The ground shook and teared apart bit by bit, as if an earthquake was taking place.

"What?!" cried the villian.

Neji and Syuusuke pried towards the orb banging on it several times. However...

"Kuku...**KUKUFUUFU!"**

"Damn," Yusuke cursed. "At this rate..

"Yes, indeed. It seems the pups have changed their methods," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly.

"Tsked;" Hiei scoffed.

"Now, now we just have to hurry before this place explodes." Kurama said cheerfully.

"EXPLODE?!" Kagome screeched.

"Yes, mother." Tsukiko answered.

"Villains are so predictable," Sasuke grumbled.

"Wait a minute," Yusuke said snapping his fingers. "If villans want to explode things shouldn't they just call on us?"

"That would be to generous and we wouldn't get paid enough for them to keep up," Kurama said with a chuckle.

"Hn."

"Enough," Sesshomaru commanded he was not in the mood for fruitless squabbles.

They ran faster as they needed to find the center.

"**KUKUFUFU!"**

"Well, isn't that a sound to avoid," Kagome mused.

"Villains and their evil laughter," Hiei commented dryly. "It's enough to drive even the most sane creature towards insanity."

Yusuke snickered. "Only you would know something like that, your evil laughs the same?"

"Don't comapare me to that imbecile's stupidity," and Hiei literally vanished.

Hey!" Tsukiko yelled up ahead.

The group looked downwards adn Ysuske bent down. He then smirked.

"Seeing that expression I assume we found the center," Kurama said lightly.

"And here I thought," Hiei said coming from the shadows. "This villain was smart. Who in the hell places the center were the enemy can find it?"

"Apparently the idiot which we still have no name," Sasuke commented as if it was natural.

"So," Yusuke drawled preparing his signature move.

"Wait, Yusuke..."

* * *

Ryuichi smirked. "Looks like he's losing it."

"Correction cousin," Ryuusuke said flatly. "He's past that lane."

"And you're just stating the obvious now?" Syuusuke drawled out. "That was rather pointless of the both of you."

"Now," Neji said ready to pull threw with an assault. " Is not the time to argue over how 'insane' he's gone."

The man continued to laugh as if he's lose a few screws, before he finally stopped. " They may have found the cente, but none of you will be...GETTING OUT HERE ALIVE!"

His features started to cover in darkness- No the area itself was coving in a thick darkness.

"Shit," Syuusuke cursed trying to see if he could still see the orb holding Naruko.

"Damn it's frogged in darkness!" Gin shouted.

"Obviously!" Ryuichi yelled back. "We need to remove it or..

Cough.. cough..

"This.. It's Miasma! We need to leave!" Ryuusuke shouted.

Neji swore as he placed his hands over his mouth and nose. "Just when we were so close."

They hurried away rather swiftly, but was it in time?

* * *

Yusuke froze and cursed rather colorfully. "Dan it! They always have to do something.. OVERRATED!"

"Cover your mouth now, Yusuke or.." Kurama warned he could smell the miasma coming from the lowest region of the center.

"Would you two quit?" Sasuke growled. "We need to move to another location.

"We won't have time for THAT!" Kagome yelled as she began to run. "This is just like Naraku!"

Naraku! Of course this was his lair, but.. Why go to the trouble and kidnap, Naruko?

"Let's move!"

It didn't take long for the group to reach the farthest outskirt of the infected castle. "Everyone's ok?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, " Yusuke answered breathing lightly.

"Hyuga."

"Hn, I'll be fine."

"What's-What's that?" Tsukiko stuttered.

Everyone looked towards were the hysterical laughter was coming from.

"Coward," Kagome growled.

However, the man seemed- proclaimed to be Naraku ignored it as he smirked, "I think I had enough dallylalling don't you think?"

Then he snapped his fingers; Sesshomaru moved his claws ready, but the man with the ruby eyes and dark long hair was vanishing slowly.

"Kuku.. There's no point in attacking I'll give you back the girl."

Sesshomaru leaped back by the others and they waited.

"_Well_," it came out as a growl.

"Patience. I advise you to dscipline your young ones," he said ready to snap his fingers again. "Otherwise they would mix with the wrong sort." He finally snapped his fingers and Naruko was released from the orb; falling from the air.

"Naruko!" Syuusuke hollered as he ran to catch his precious friend. "Phew, got ya."

"Let's head home," Yusuke siad hesitantly. Something just wasn't right the villain gave,Naruko up without finishing the fight.

"yeah, let's."

* * *

I know shortest chapter ever! I know the 'Future in past' was supposed to be this chapter, but the Naruko rescue I just couldn't pass up writing. However, the next chapter will include them and their own adventure! I apologize for not up-dating sooner!


End file.
